


Good Morning, Charles!

by issabella



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angry Charles, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, F/M, Fake Marriage, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Marriage, Secrets, Unresolved Sexual Tension, confused Charles, crushing on your sister's HUSBAND!, lots of lies and half truths and hurt feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issabella/pseuds/issabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles returns from Oxford to visit his sister, Raven, back in New York.</p><p>The last time he saw her, she was working part-time as a journalist and dating a guy named Hank. Now she is married to someone called Erik, who Charles hasn't even heard her mention before, and taken on a job at an auction house, 'Shaw & Frost', instead of concentrating on her career as journalist. On top of everything, Charles gets the impression there are some things about their work and their relationship that she and her husband don't want him to know.</p><p>While he tries to get to the bottom of the secrets he has to try and keep a delicate secret of his own – his growing attraction for his sister's husband.<br/>Something that might be easier to accomplish, if Erik wasn't flirting with him at every opportunity – or is the mutual attraction only wishful thinking on Charles' part?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad! I'm not an English native speaker, so excuse any strange mistakes.  
> Inspired by this marvelous gif http://issabella.tumblr.com/post/91439611068/issabella-i-want-some-au-where-charles-back

„Sir! Excuse me, sir, it's time to wake up.“

Charles struggled awake, and tried to sit up straight. His neck protested, stiff from the uncomfortable position it had been in for too long, tilted to the side. „What is it?“ Confused he looked up at the woman who smiled at him and was wearing the blue uniform of a flight attendant.

„We're proceeding to land. If you would please put your chair in an upright position again.“

„Of course, thank you for waking me.“ Charles tried to stretch as best he could in the small space his seat gave him, before he fumbled for the button to get the seat straight.

„My pleasure and a good morning, Sir. Or rather, good afternoon.“  
♠♠♠  
So here he was, back at New York Airport. To Charles it felt like a lifetime since he had last set foot on American soil. Yet it had only been a year since his last visit. And he hadn't even meant to stay away for this long. Really he had been intent to return for Christmas last year. Not that there were any cheerful Christmas family reunions planned. His family, that had dwindled down to just his mother, who lived in that huge old mansion and who didn't do cheerful and his sister, who had moved out and refused to even speak with their mother on the phone, didn't come together to celebrate. But he and Raven had always been close and actually he had thought she would come with him to Oxford, but then didn't and he had missed her. And he had wanted tor see her at least for the Christmas-holidays.

But then he had made good progress on his lab work and he felt like on the brink of a breakthrough on his mutation-theory – and the Christmas holidays would give him the opportunity to use the lab 24/7 without having to schedule around other people using it.

So the plan of returning to the US had been reluctantly cancelled. He had meant to ask Raven if she wanted to come and visit him, but what kind of Christmas celebrations would that be for her, when her brother was holed up in the lab during most of her stay. It wasn’t fair to ask her to come when he wouldn’t be able to spend time with her.

And before he noticed the new year had arrived, the new term started, months went by, birthdays came and went and it quickly had summed up to Charles being gone for a year. Only several weeks into the summer break Charles had looked up from his studies and realised if he didn't visit now, he wouldn't until he was done with his dissertation. So he had rung up Raven, bought flight tickets and set out to enjoy a two month holiday, visiting his sister, before he would delve back into the final stages of his dissertation.

Though it felt strange to leave his work behind, with the date of his flight nearing, he got caught up in anticipation of seeing Raven and already made plans in his head about all the things they might get up to, even if Raven still had to work during his stay.

He shifted the strap of the large bag on his shoulder to make it hang more comfortable while manoeuvring so he wouldn't bump into anyone with his suitcase he pulled behind himself. Not an easy feat, amidst all the people flocking towards the large exit doors that lead towards the arrival area for the international flights. It didn't help that he was distracted, eagerly scanning the crowd of waiting people he could see through the large glass walls. For a moment he thought he spotted a familiar mane of blonde hair, but he wasn’t sure if it really was his sister. There were people standing in his line of sight, just so, that he didn't get to see her face. But he got a good look at the tall handsome guy standing next to her. Though he wasn't as tall as Hank, Raven's on and off boyfriend. Actually the guy looked like none of her friends or acquaintances, so it probably wasn't Raven after all.

Charles realised he didn't even have any clue if Hank and her were currently at the on or off stage of their relationship. Silently Charles chided himself for not only having neglected to visit her but also for being careless about calls and emails. 

As he once more let his gaze sweep over the throng of waiting people, while following the slow shuffling stream of passengers on their way outside, he noticed the handsome guy was looking his way. 

Charles blinked and licked his lips, wondering if he was waiting for his girlfriend – or boyfriend. Charles tried not to stare, but the guy was hard to not look at. Strong jaw, with some stubble that gave him a bit of a bad boy flair. Which might just be one of Charles' weaknesses, those which he was only admitting to himself. Thin lips but a wide mouth, it made Charles wonder how he would look smiling – oh and his hair, just a bit lighter than Charles' own but a bit curling more, looked perfect to grab while -

Charles felt it as his pale skin turned unflattering shades of red with a treacherous blush. Guiltily he looked down.

He only just arrived at the airport, he hadn't even managed to spot his sister yet and already he was letting himself get distracted by random handsome strangers.

As he looked up again he noticed the stranger was still looking in his direction, then a hot and cold shiver ran through Charles as their eyes met and the stranger didn't look away. He held Charles' gaze, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Charles' eyes widened, taken aback and flustered, though he couldn't make himself avert his gaze. But he felt reluctant to move forward. He slowed down, nearly came to a standstill as suddenly someone bumped into him from behind.

Instinctively Charles turned, apologised without really seeing who to, just glad and sorry he'd had to direct his attention away from the stranger. He hurried forward, nearly stumbled, struggled with his suitcase for a moment and as he looked up he found himself through the narrow doors outside in the waiting crowd, the handsome stranger lost from sight. 

Charles pushed through the throng of people, trying to find a quiet corner where he could put his bag and suitcase down for a moment, and send a message to his sister. He had made it halfway to a likely spot when,

“Charles!” He stopped and turned round at the sound of Raven's excited voice. He saw her waving, before she rushed forward, with someone following right behind her.

Charles' heart skipped a beat before it started hammering in his chest with renewed vigour. The blonde woman he had spotted before had been Raven after all, because there he was, the handsome stranger. Charles stared in open-mouthed surprise. Next thing he knew, Raven had his arms around him, hugging him close.

“Welcome back. Oh I’ve missed you!”

His sister's words pulled him out of his stunned state. “So good to see you again. “ He hugged her back, suddenly laughing and felt tears stinging in his eyes as he realised how badly he really had missed her. “I’m sorry I missed Christmas and your birthday, but I’ll promise I’ll be there next time round.”

“Oh don’t worry – it's just good to have you back now. Though... “ 

All of a sudden Charles felt her tense in his arms and reluctantly let her go, noting the handsome stranger was standing close, curiously watching them. Distracted, Charles nearly missed how Raven looked guilty for a moment.

“What is it?”

“Well, Charles…there is something I probably should tell you right now. Actually I should have told you before, but it just kinda never came up and then you wrote you would visit and already had the plane tickets and with all the other things, I just didn't know how to bring it up...” 

It didn't sound like she was going to give him any bad news. She looked more flustered and embarrassed for that. So Charles smiled, teasingly. “What? If you mean to tell me you won't have much time for me while I'm here cause you didn't get any time off, it's okay. I can take it, I mean I was the one who was buried up to his nose in my studies and labwork and couldn't make it to any of the important dates. So I'm hardly going to throw stones here.” Though he would admit he felt a little bit disappointed at the prospect.

“No. No that's not it.” She shifted nervously, then threw the handsome stranger a sideways glance. “Okay, let's do this properly.” She stepped back from Charles and suddenly looped her arm through one of the handsome stranger's arms. He wore a short sleeved tight fitting T-shirt and Charles couldn't help noticing, his his arms looked delicious, all wiry and defined muscles.

Then he frowned, as his brain slowly caught on to his sister’s action. He looked at her face, both their faces, for the guy was leaning closer to her.

Raven shot him a nervous and almost apologetic smile. “Erik, this is my brother, Charles. Charles meet Erik – my husband.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles doesn't believe in love at first sight. Attraction at first sight, sure, though in his book it is a purely chemical reaction triggered in ones body and brain like an alarm, set to register a potentially suitable mate.  
> Erik is triggering Charles' alarm to an alarming extent!

To say that the ride back to the apartment (Raven's) in the car (Erik's) felt surreal to Charles, was an understatement. He was sitting in the back, where at least he didn't have to worry of having to look Raven or the handso- that guy – Erik, her husband, in the face and try to look happy for her. Having to hide the confusion and shock about Raven's announcement as well as the fact that he was flustered by Erik's presence, his body having not yet caught up with the fact that Erik was Raven's husband and as such off limits.

Not only was his little sister married but she hadn't even invited him to the wedding. (And she hadn't asked his permission. Okay, she didn't need his permission, but – maybe – his advice. It would have been nice to have been consulted on this big decision in her life!) On top of it all she had married a complete stranger! 

Well of course he wasn't a stranger to her. The way they held hands as they walked from the airport-arrival-hall to the car-park or how they had smiled all lovey-dovey at each other made that clear. But Charles didn't know the guy. These past years Raven had never mentioned dating anyone apart from Hank and now she had gone and married someone Charles had never met before and she never had even mentioned to him and who was incredibly attractive and made a treacherous warm fluttering feeling spread from Charles' belly every time he looked and smiled at Charles.

Something Erik did just then in the rear-view mirror.

“So Charles, you very tired from the flight?”

“No, well, it was long, but I could catch some sleep on the plane.”

The small-talk felt ridiculous. He should be grilling Raven on why she had chosen to marry this man on such short notice. But he couldn't with Erik present, it would seem rude, like he was some big brother who felt entitled to pass judgement on his sisters life. Which may be true, a tiny bit, but not something he wanted Erik to know about him.

“Only from what Raven told me about you, I figured you rather for someone who would be more – talkative.”

“Oh.” Charles tore his gaze away from the reflection of grey eyes to look at Raven, or what he could see from the back of her head. “So she told you about me.” He didn't mean to sound so accusing, but it slipped out nonetheless. 

Raven shifted in her seat before she turned round and gave him a bright smile.“We thought we could go to your favourite restaurant before we head back home. But if you are too tired we can just go back to our place right away.”

Raven's apartment had always seemed big enough when he stayed over, but now with an additional person - her handsome husband – living there as well. Suddenly the mere thought of staying there with Raven and Erik made panic rise in Charles. He mustered a smile. “No, that actually sounds like a great idea.”

He watched as Raven directed Erik, leaning closer to him while doing so.

Charles couldn't help wondering, if she would kiss Erik right there in the car in front of him. He tried to tell himself he was only weirded out by the idea because he couldn't stop seeing Raven as his little sister, ignoring the fact that it had never seemed strange when he had seen her kiss Hank.

“So how, when, why – no, not why, I mean -” Charles frowned, not understanding how the obvious questions could make him feel so guilty. Thus he nearly missed the look Raven and Erik exchanged and the little nod Erik gave Raven, before she turned towards Charles.

“We met at a press conference of Weyland Corp last summer, where they presented their advances in holographics. Erik works as a journalist too.”

“Freelance.”

“Yes, you see, he originally is from Germany, but has travelled all over the world in pursuit of his stories.” The admiration in Raven's words was evident. “And basically it was love at first sight.” She beamed happily at Charles. “That is, we did get into an argument at first – ”

Erik filled her pause with an affirmative hum. “She accused me of stealing the question she had prepared, though I did put a completely different emphasis on it - “ Erik smiled at Raven before his eyes went back to the mirror to glance at Charles. “Your brother looks sceptical. Don't you believe in love at first sight, Charles?”

Charles blushed, thinking how he had noticed Erik watching him in the airport – before he knew he was Raven's husband and how he immediately had felt, well surely not love, but a strong attraction. “No, I don't. I mean sure, there is something like attraction at first sight, a purely chemical reaction triggered in our bodies and brains when certain factors come together that let us know if we are meeting a potentially suitable mate.”

Raven groaned. “Charles!”

“This sounds more like the brother you told me about. Guess he was only being shy till now.” Erik laughed and the sound caused several purely chemical reactions in Charles' body.

♠♠♠

It was well past midnight, the noises from the streets outside had died down and for a city it had become as quiet as it would get. Still Charles couldn't sleep. He lay on his back on the narrow bed in Raven's home-office turned guest bedroom. Or rather it was Raven's and Erik's home – office now.

He had felt antsy as he had gone to bed, his sense for time screwed with by the jet-lag, making him tired and awake at the same time. He had listened to the sound of running water from the upstairs bathroom and with growing dread imagined that soon he might have to hear his sister having sex with Erik. At least that was something he never had to worry about with Hank, since they both had the decency to keep sexual activities to when Charles wasn't present or Raven had gone to spend the night at Hank's place, leaving Charles in blissful ignorance.

But instead of the dreaded sounds, silence settled throughout the apartment and slowly Charles managed to relax his body, though his mind was still examining today's revelations.

Dinner at the restaurant had gone – alright. He finally had gotten a more detailed recount of Raven and Erik's courtship. 

Erik had gotten everything perfectly right. He'd brought Raven flowers (cornflowers, her favourites), they'd gone on dates skydiving, caving and a balloon flight (she had complained that her dates with Hank tended to be rather conventional and she would love to do something out of the ordinary and really memorable) and finally Erik had proposed with his grandmother's wedding ring. 

Raven had showed it to him. It looked genuine and underlined that Erik was serious. So Charles should feel at ease, that, despite the whirlwind courtship and marriage, Erik was devoted to Raven and would do everything to ensure her happiness.

Charles gritted his teeth. It was perfect.

He pulled the pillow from under his head and smushed it against his face, growling in irritation. 

Raven was happy, so he should be happy for her. But something seemed to be amiss about the whole thing – marriage – relationship. And it wasn't because he found Erik attractive – that was not it! He didn't know anything about the man and that rankled him.

Finally Charles pushed the pillow away and looked around, searching for something to distract himself with.

Despite it being in the middle of the night, there was enough light coming in through the window to make out the second desk that had been added to the room and on which stood a large laptop with an extra screen. Probably for easier research while writing. They had even added another pin-board to the wall, though it was strangely empty, while the other was filled with clippings from newspapers and magazines as well as some handwritten notes.

Charles sat up. 

The room had never looked so tidy before, Raven tending to work in a state of organized chaos. Now there was no sign of that. 

On an impulse Charles got out of bed, turned on one of the desk lamps and randomly opened drawers. Even in those everything was in neat order down to the paper for the printer, which was cleanly stacked.

Disbelieving, Charles shook his head and meant to close the drawer when something inside caught his attention. Under the pile of white empty sheets was a thick binder. He lifted the copy-paper and looked at it. It was nondescript, nothing written on it to indicate what was inside. It looked almost like someone had meant to hide it in here – or like someone had tidied up in a hurry and just put everything in the drawers in some random order. Charles frowned and closed the drawer. 

The last was a more likely assumption. Because even if Erik had managed to persuade Raven to keep some order, Charles was sure Erik wouldn't be able to succeed in changing her in mere months when Charles himself had failed at that for years.

He turned off the light and made his way back to the bed in the half dark. “This is all just very sudden. Once I get used to the idea of Raven being married, and get to know Erik better, this will stop feeling weird.”

♠♠♠

It was light outside, telling Charles it was morning, yet his body and mind seemed still confused about what time it should be. He lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He'd had some very vivid and strange dreams that night, the strangest being of Raven picking him up at the airport along with Hank and Erik, telling Charles she wanted a double-wedding so she had brought along Erik for Charles to marry. And though Charles had protested, that he didn't even know the guy, Erik didn't appear bothered by any such reservations and he suddenly pulled Charles into his arms and claimed his mouth with a kiss...

Charles licked his lips, examining that moment of his dream for a little longer before it would fade. It had been a very nice kiss, warm and passionate. Suddenly he sat up, dragging his hand through his hair. “Damn it, don't do this! Erik is your sister's husband!” 

Decidedly Charles got out of bed. He needed to do something, to distract himself. He threw a glance at his watch. It was just past 6 am. He would probably have the kitchen for himself, for Raven wasn't an early riser.

To his chagrin Charles found out that Erik was. As he pushed the door to the living room open and headed for the walled off kitchen area, he heard a soft gurgling sound from the coffee-machine. 

He made it past the dinner table standing in the wide passageway to the kitchen area but then came to a full stop at the sight presenting itself to him. There was Erik, wearing nothing but a pair of precariously low hanging jeans that seemed only to be held up by a black leather belt. Though said belt was doing a rather bad job, because apart from Erik's back Charles got a good view of the dimples right above his ass and the top curve of his ass-cheeks. His gaze could follow the curve of Erik's spine, where it disappeared between those pale half globes – oh what a lovely spine it was...

“Good Morning, Charles.” 

At the sound of Erik's voice, Charles jerked his gaze up, to find Erik's smile in the morning combined with the twinkle in his grey eyes just as alluring as the unclothed rest of him.

“Or should I say, good morning, lab-rat?”

“What?” Charles stared uncomprehending at Erik, who gestured toward Charles' chest. 

Charles looked down and realised Erik was referring to his favourite hoodie he had pulled on before heading to the kitchen. It was slightly too big and he had worn it through nights of studying, and now its cuffs were frayed, the formerly black had washed out to a nondescript grey and it sported various stains from food hastily gobbled down with his focus on notes and texts instead of the necessary hand eye coordination. The only thing that had endured was the picture of a mouse's head with huge glasses and underneath written as an equation the words =(lαβ/rατ)²

Along with the blue boxer shorts he wore he must look everything but sexy. 

Okay, he should not even contemplate looking appealing for his sister's husband!

“Oh, that - “ He looked up in time to see Erik stretching to get some mugs from a high shelve in one of the cabinets. The movement made the muscles in Erik's back, especially between his shoulderblades, ripple. 

Charles wondered what it would feel like to run his hand down Erik's back before he could stop himself. “It's old, I wear it at university, when I study, it's really comfy, and freshly washed, just some stains won't go out, and - “ He stopped babbling as Erik looked over his shoulder, his grey eyes gleaming warmly.

“It suits you. You want some coffee? No wait, Raven told me you preferred tea.”

“Thank you.” The reply came automatically, while Charles still puzzled about the first remark. 'He's just trying to be friendly with the brother of his _wife_! No need to put too much meaning into an innocent remark.' 

Erik didn't wait for Charles to say anything else but grabbed the water-kettle, filled it and turned it on. “We got some – let me see.” Erik grabbed two tins from a shelf. Charles' eyes travelled over the wiry muscles on Erik’s arms. “English Breakfast and Earl Grey.”

Charles couldn't stand it any longer, he had to sit down, or otherwise – _'He is Raven's husband! Your sister's husband!'_

“English Breakfast, please.” It came out slightly breathless. Charles coughed.

“So do you have anything planned for today?”

“Not really, no?” Somehow the words turned into a question in Charles' mouth.

Erik turned round, bracing his hands on the counter behind himself and Charles had serious trouble looking at Erik's face. And not the pale brown nipples, or the wiry muscles in his arms (again) or the muscles underneath that flat stomach or the devilishly narrow waist or the dark trail of hair leading down from Erik's navel and spreading out right at the hemline of the narrow jeans. 

Charles was suddenly very certain Erik didn't wear anything underneath those jeans.

Charles' cock very much appreciated the idea. _'Fuck! Shit fuckfuckshit, your sister's husband!!!'_ Quickly, Charles used his foot to pull the opposite chair closer and put his feet on it, pulling the hoodie over his knees. He forced himself to look at Erik's face, though that hardly helped. Slightly ruffled hair, the shadow of a beard on his face and those long eyelashes framing his grey eyes proved to be just as enticing as his body.

Erik seemed to study him earnestly, though now that Charles was paying attention to his face, he noticed a grin tugging at the corners of Erik's mouth. Did Erik realise the effect he was having on Charles? Damn him, he was married to Charles' sister, he should feel mortified by it or at least indifferent, not enjoy it!

“I thought maybe you and Raven would want to spend some time alone. Do some sibling-bonding, since you haven't seen each other for so long and well I can guess I did put some sort of damper on your reunion yesterday.”

“No, you, I mean, yes, that would be nice. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Now Erik grinned openly, showing a dangerous row of teeth. By rights the smile should look menacing; Charles found it charming.“And I'm sure you want to grill her some more about me.”

“Well - “ Despite Erik's straightforwardness Charles didn't know how to reply to that.

“It's alright, I understand. You get back from Oxford and not only is there a stranger living in your sisters apartment, but he is married to her. Just don't be mad at Raven. She thought about writing or calling to tell you all the time, but it always seemed rather awkward to her. She would have preferred telling you in person. Well that's what she did, even if it seems like it came a little late.”

“I'm not – well, maybe I'm a bit hurt she didn't tell me beforehand. Though I know I'm at fault here too. I didn't make it exactly easy for her, not visiting and burying myself in my research and studies.” He shook his head. Why the hell was he telling Erik that? “I would have thought she would invite me to her wedding at least!”

Erik turned away again and busied himself with pouring the boiling water into the mug for Charles. “It wasn't that big a ceremony. My mother lives in Germany, and it was – well maybe you could call it spontaneous, so I didn't get to invite her either. I know Raven is all but close with your mother, but I am. I would really love to have her at my wedding, but it just didn't work out that way.”

Charles frowned. “I don't get it. Why the hurry, I mean Raven can be rather impulsive but I'm sure if you'd have wanted to wait... oh.” And then it clicked what Erik said. His mother was living in Germany, and Raven mentioned him travelling a lot. So of course that would mean he wasn't a US citizen, so for him to be able to stay in the States indefinitely, getting married to an US citizen was the easiest way to go about it. 

Erik shrugged. “I thought you would figure it out sooner or later, so I rather tell you right now. Yes, my visa was going to expire soon, we considered me leaving and coming back again, to give us some more months, but then we thought why not go for the easier solution. We decided, should we really figure out our marriage wasn't working after all, we still could get a divorce.” He started pouring coffee and milk in the remaining two mugs, then added two sugars to one – just like Raven liked it.

Erik's accent was faint, but now that Charles paid more attention he noticed it. And what was Erik saying? He was only using Raven so he could stay here, wait, not, that was not what he had been saying. But no, they were in love, that was the reason they married, though the way Erik so casually mentioned the possibility of a divorce should the marriage not work, rubbed Charles wrong. Charles' gaze narrowed. “And what did you figure so far? Is it working?”

Erik fished out the teabag from Charles' mug and poured in a dash of milk, then brought the mug over and sat it down in front of Charles. Again he gave him that shark-like grin. “I think it's working out perfectly. I'll go and see if I can tempt Raven awake with some coffee.” He grabbed the two mugs from the counter.

Charles watched Erik as he headed out of the kitchen area and through the living room to the stairs that led to the loft-style bedroom. Slowly, Charles back pushed his chair, balancing it on two legs so his eyes could follow Erik walking up the stairs. It was hard not to pay any attention to the way Erik's arse looked when he was moving.

Guiltily Charles buried his face in the cup of tea. Taking a careful sip he found it just the way he liked it. _'Remember, he is your sister's husband!'_ He drank again and licked his lips, savouring the taste. _'I'm fucked.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from hot to cold and Charles is worried about Raven.

Charles watched as Raven gave the ice-cream scooped on top of her ice cream cone an experimental lick. Her face scrunched up in concentration, before she sampled it once more, this time with obvious delight. “Oh wow, Charles, this goat-cheese ice cream is really good! It goes really well with the dark chocolate too!”

It was strange, seeing his little sister, who actually wasn't that little anymore, lick ice cream with such abandoned joy as she had done when she was five. He nearly forgot the ice cream in his own hand.

“Hey, Charles, look out.” She grabbed his hand and dove in to 'save' his scoops from melting off. He had felt less adventurous and gone for blueberry and poppy-seed flavour.

As a child he would have protested loudly, now he only laughed. “Ice-thieve! In return you got to let me try yours!”

“Ha, I would have thought you'd never dare try the goat-cheese one. You looked so appalled when you first saw it.”

“I was simply – surprised. But as a man of science, I will never shrink away from the unknown!”

In the end they switched ice cream cones for a few licks before returning them. Both ate their ice-cream in silence for a moment and Charles felt himself relax.

This was how he had imagined his time with his sister to be like. Them spending time together, eating ice cream, joking – all like they had done so often before. It made him almost forget that his little sister was married – to a stranger – who had proven dangerously charming, gorgeous and attentive this morning.

And who had married his sister in a rush because otherwise he would have been kicked out of the country.

Charles probably shouldn't be so hung up on that little detail, because it clearly wasn't why they had married. Raven and Erik seemed to like the same things and Erik cared about her. The way he had made her coffee this morning and brought it to her bed... if one of Charles' boyfriends or girlfriends had brought him his favourite tea to wake him in the morning, he would have tried harder to keep them.

Though he probably couldn't start complaining now, he never had bothered with bringing anyone tea or coffee to bed either.

Charles frowned, his thoughts had completely distracted him from the ice cream. He took a deliberate lick, though his mind was already wandering back to this morning and the coffee Erik had made for himself. _'With milk, no sugar._ He imagined Erik smiling, hair ruffled and still looking a little sleepy as he accepted the mug of coffee from Charles, but before he drank from it he leaned in closer for a kiss. Quickly Charles shoved that fantasy aside. _'He is my sister's husband and I'm a pathetic fool.'_

Charles looked up into the tree branches and the blue sky beyond. Erik had suggested Raven and Charles have a talk to 'catch up'. He also recommended the park and the ice cream parlour with its delicious and strange flavours.

“Erik - “ Charles sighed. There was really no escaping the man. “Erik told me the real reason why you married.”

Raven stopped abruptly, nearly dropping her ice-cone. She looked pale, her eyes wide as saucers. “What?!”

Raven's response seemed a bit exaggerated, but then maybe Raven was worried about how Charles would take it. “Look I understand that the prospect of Erik having to leave the states when you are – obviously – in love with him was a big thing and probably made you decide to do something rash.” He hadn't meant to say it like that, he had promised himself he would be supportive. “And it looks like it's working out fine. I mean – what I want to say is that, though I'm a bit-” _'disappointed, miffed, angry',_ “confused that you didn't invite me to the wedding, or at least told me about it, I understand why you acted this way.” That sounded supportive, right?

“Oh.” Raven sighed relieved. “You mean – oh Charles you really – for a moment – oh god... I thought - ” Then she laughed. “Never-mind.”

Charles looked at her, trying to make sense of her odd reaction. “What did you think I would be saying?”

“Oh, I, well – I thought you might have misunderstood Erik and thought we only married so he would get a green-card, which is a totally stupid thing to do. Did you know they do spontaneous visits to check if people really live together and it's not only a sham? They came by when we were – well – in bed, and Erik went to open the door with just a towel round his waist. You should have seen the officials' face.”

Charles could see the scene right before his mind's eyes, though his imagination thankfully skipped the part of Raven and Erik together in bed and right to what Erik must look like with only a towel round his waist. After this morning in the kitchen, there wasn't much left to imagine about that. Quickly Charles took a big bite of his ice-cream, making a strangled noise as the cold hit his teeth and mouth.

“Everything alright.”

Charles swallowed and nodded. “Got a bit too greedy.” Oh god, and it was true in more than one way. But if he didn't reign in his over-active libido he would feel something a lot more painful. Raven's fist in his face, maybe even Erik's – and on top of it all he would hurt his sister's feelings.

Raven nodded obliviously. “I see. Well – anyway, since you know our big secret already looks like there isn't much more to tell really.”

“What about Hank?”

Raven shrugged, suddenly studying her own ice cream. “What about him?

“Well, I know we seemed to have gotten awfully out of touch, but for the last two years whenever I called, you always talked about Hank. That you were dating, that you broke it off, that you would give it another try. Despite you not being sure if he was 'the one' he seemed to be playing a pretty big part in your life. You were even talking about him when you weren't together. And now...”

Raven didn't answer him.

“Did something happen, did you quarrel, or - “ Well Charles couldn't imagine what could have happened. Hank was one of the nicest people Charles knew. He was polite, attentive, compassionate – and despite him and Raven being different in so many ways, they seemed to match rather well.

“No, nothing happened. He's currently on a research trip.” She took a deep breath, not looking in Charles' direction. “He doesn't know about Erik – about me being married.”

Charles stopped right in the middle of the path. Speechlessly he stared at Raven. “Raven, how could you do that to him?”

She stopped a little ahead of Charles, her back to him but he could see how she winced. Slowly she turned towards him, looking unhappy, though then she set her lips in a firm line. “I know how it must look, but – I had my reasons. And it will all be alright in the end, just don't tell him, please.”

“Raven, I really don't get what you mean? What reasons? How should things work out for Hank if you are married to someone else.”

“Please, Charles, don't ask any further. It's complicated and – I'll explain it to you, but not now. Later, okay. Let's talk about something else.” She beamed at him, a little too bright maybe. “What about you? Have you anyone you're seeing? Any boyfriend, girlfriend?”

“No.” Most relationships he'd found himself in had been more of the one-night-stand variety. Or the flirting-and-a-week-of-dating-before-it-all-fell-through sort.

“Hm.” Raven didn't seem satisfied with his answer. “Anyone you have a crush on then, some unrequited love you are pining for?”

Charles, to his horror, realised he was blushing. “Why would you say that, I mean, no, of course not.” Did she know? Had Raven realised the way Charles was looking at her husband. Not for the first time Charles thought _'I'm fucked!'_

“What about that woman you told me about, Moira Mcsometing?”

Relieve mingled with annoyance at the mention of Moira, who was studying genetics like him. They hadn't parted on the best of terms, but it was better speaking of her than have the conversation turn towards Erik somehow. “Haven't heard of her for some time. She got some internship.”

One Charles had applied for himself only to have it snatched away by her after he told her about it. Well no, that wasn't fair to say or think, he knew that. It had been open to everyone to apply and he should be happy for her – but he hadn't been. And then they went to celebrate her acceptance and he got drunk and said some not so nice things to her.

“I know that sullen tone of yours. You quarrelled, right?”

“I wouldn't call it a real fight.” Moira hadn't yelled at him or flung accusations of her own at him. She only had looked at him, her expression becoming earnest and sad, before she informed him, no, thanked him, for telling her how he really felt about her before she made a mistake. Then she had left.

“Well? Come on Charles, spit it out.”

“I said some things to her, that.... Well I was drunk at the time.”

“Damn. She sounded nice and you seemed to really like her. Did you at least apologise?”

Charles shook his head. He knew he had fucked up big time, an opology was long overdue, but with each passing day it became harder and - “I know I should have but I didn't just want to send her a text or email...”

Suddenly Raven slung her arm around Charles. “We are more alike as it seems.”

He gave his sister a lopsided smile and, after transferring his remaining ice-cone to his left, a one-armed hug. “Looks like it.” He probably couldn't blame her for not telling him about her sudden marriage, not entirely at least.

“And now I know to never let you get drunk as long as Erik is present, 'cause who knows what mean things you would say to him!”

She was only joking, but Charles blanched. Should he ever come face to face with Erik while drunk, it would be a disaster - though not of the kind his sister might imagine.

♠♠♠

“We're back!” Raven called loudly as she closed the door to her apartment.

Charles toed off his shoes and went to the guest-bedroom to get a fresh shirt. Somehow he'd managed to get a blueberry cloured stain right at the front of his blue shirt. As he opened the door he found Erik sitting at one of the desks. He closed his laptop screen and put a protective hand on top of some files he had spread out on the table. The look he gave Charles was weary.

Of course this was Erik's office now too, but whenever Charles had stayed with Raven he had slept here and he sort of considered it his bedroom. Finding Erik in here was a bit unnerving.

“I'll be right with you, just have to finish this up.” Erik suddenly sounded reserved and standoffish, grey eyes hard.

“Sure.” Charles took one step back wondering guiltily, if Erik had realised how Charles had looked at him this morning and was annoyed about Charles. Though the way Erik had stared at him at the airport yesterday, Charles had been positive that Erik had been showing more than casual interest in him. But then he turned out to be married to Raven – thinking back on it now Charles felt uncertain. Perhaps he had just been tired after the long flight and imagined things. Hesitantly, he took two steps forward. “I just need to change my shirt.”

Erik frowned.

Suddenly Raven grabbed Charles' arm from behind. “Oh don't worry about that stain, just keep the shirt on and help me in the kitchen with dinner.”

“But...” His protest was weak though, as Erik's eyes kept boring into him while Raven dragged him away. He heard the door being shut as they reached the kitchen. “I guess he doesn't like being interrupted?”

“Erik is very serious about his work.”

“What is he writing about?”

“Oh – he's covering politics and economy.”

“No, I meant what he's writing about right now.”

Instead of giving him an answer Raven opened the fridge and it looked like she wanted to stick her head right in. “Now what have we got here – I think we've got everything for spaghetti. Except tomatoes. Charles, could you go and buy some.”

“Yes, of course...”

“Good. In the meantime I'll cut up the rest of the ingredients.” She started taking everything she needed out of the fridge.

Charles watched her for a moment. “Is he always so secretive about what he writes?”

Raven played around with the plastic-wrapped carrots, tugging at the corners of the bag like she wanted to open it without really trying. “Erik – he doesn't like others to see what he is working on before it's finished. If you work as a freelance journalist there is always the danger of others snatching away your story before you can sell it.”

“He won't even show it to you?”

“Oh no, we work together. I mean – in the same room, and he asks me about my opinion.” She turned and smiled. “We trust each other and I help him with research – sometimes. And I got him to read some of my articles.” She wrinkled her nose. “Though he makes for a harsh critic. But it toughens you up and he does give good advise.”

Charles frowned. Raven never had listened to any advise he had given her when she let him read her articles. Always pointing out he wasn't a journalist like that made his opinion less valid. “Well – Erik doesn't have to hide anything from me, I'm not a journalist.” He did _not_ sound peevish as he said it though the way Raven rolled her eyes indicated otherwise. Charles turned away and headed out into the hallway, where he stopped to look at the closed door behind which Erik was writing.

He still wanted that clean shirt. If this would result in a quarrel with Erik for disturbing him while working, well maybe that would put a dampener on Charles' inappropriate feelings for him.

He reached for the door handle, yet before he could go through with his plan he thought of Erik's grey eyes boring into him and unbidden thoughts of Erik angrily pushing him against a wall and Charles grabbing Erik's shirt, pulling him close for a breathless kiss came to his mind.

Charles turned away and headed out to buy tomatoes.

♠♠♠

Erik finally did emerge from the office turned guest-bedroom for dinner. He didn't say anything about his writing.

As conversation finally did get going it revolved mainly about what Charles and Raven had gotten up to at the park; and ice cream flavours.

Charles wanted to help clear away the dishes but Raven insisted he was a guest and Erik and she would do it, so Charles finally found time to go get changed. He closed the door to the guest bedroom shrugged out of his t-shirt and threw it onto the bed. His gaze fell on Erik's laptop. The table was as neat as before, though he was sure there had been some papers strewn about when he and Raven came back.

So the new lack of chaos at the desk was his influence, or simply a natural conclusion to Erik being overly protective of his work.

Curiously, Charles stepped up to the desk and pulled one of the drawers open.

“They say, curiosity kills the cat, right.”

Caught red handed, Charles quickly pushed the drawer shut and turned round. Flustered and with his face glowing red he faced Erik who stood in the door.

“Erik, I - “ No believable excuse why he would snoop around in Erik's and Raven's drawers came to his mind. “I only – I was admiring how clean this place suddenly looks. Usually, I mean, Raven, she isn't the neatest person.” Charles cringed. He should have said nothing.

“I see.” Erik came into the room. His gaze moved from Charles' face to the drawer he'd had opened, then back again. Startled, Charles realised Erik's gaze taking a detour over Charles' naked belly and chest. All of a sudden the room felt too small for two people. “Looks like a trait that runs in the family.”

Charles tried to ignore the goosebumps rising on his body, though then he gave in and crossed his arms in front of his chest, cursing the defensiveness of the gesture though it helped calm him down. “You seem to be awfully secretive about what you're working on – and you're married to my sister,” it seemed a good time to remind not only himself about that fact, but Erik too. “So of course I'm curious about you – and your work.”

“I don't like to show my work before I've finished it.”

“Raven told me.”

“Then she'll probably explained that working freelance has taught me that there are always those ruthless enough to steal your ideas which means articles you have worked on for months can go down the drain in mere moments if you show them to the wrong kind. Isn't it the same with research in genetics? Have you never worried that someone will steal your ideas and take credit for your work?”

“That's...” He had meant to say, 'That's hardly the same. The amount of time and money that went into the research and the affect it could have if the wrong people got hold of some of the research first was far more grave than whatever Erik could be writing on.' But Charles was sure Erik would see things differently and them getting into a fight seemed like a worse idea than before. _Fuck him, he was checking me out!'_ “But haven't you stolen Raven's questions during that press-conference you told me about?”

The grin Erik showed would have been intimidating, if it hadn't been for the spark of amusement in his eyes, and the rather adoring way his nose crinkled. “Maybe I am the wrong kind too.”

“Not for Raven I hope-” Charles licked his lips, but then added. “For your sake.” _'But for me – oh so very much the wrong kind for me!'_

Erik looked surprised, and he studied Charles' face for a moment. His grin disappeared and was replaced by a more tame smile. “Don't underestimate your sister. She knows what she wants, has clear goals in her life and knows how to achieve them.”

Charles frowned. This seemed to be a rather odd answer and while he was still puzzling about it, Erik took some steps forward. Charles tensed until Erik suddenly bent to retrieve Charles' discarded shirt. “Did you want to put that in the washing?”

“Yes, but I can do my own.”

“I'll throw it in with Raven and my things.” He turned abruptly and headed out, yet then stopped in the open door. “Oh and Charles, stay away from my things – for your sake.”

Once more Charles was sure that Erik's gaze was lingering on him for a bit too long before he turned and left without waiting for Charles to reply.

♠♠♠

“Good Morning, Charles. You're up early.”

Charles looked up from the book he was reading. He thought stumbling into the kitchen yesterday morning to find Erik half naked making coffee, had him prepared for the sight. Glumly he noted he was deceived in his hopes to deaden to Erik's charms, despite their little argument, if you could call it that.

Erik looked just as delicious as he had yesterday, with his sleep tousled hair sticking out at odd angles, begging to be stroked. Again he had forgone a proper T-shirt and sauntered in bare torso and his illegally-low jeans riding on his hips.

“Good Morning. I think I'm still suffering from jet-lag.”

“And there I though we had been able to keep you awake long enough to slip into a proper New York time-zone sleeping rhythm.”

“You did. But I couldn't fall asleep right away, though I was tired.” They had watched TV together. Raven and Erik had proven perfectly considerate and there had been no kissing or groping behind his back. Come to think of it, they hadn't even cuddled or held hands.

Despite Erik stealing popcorn from Raven and Raven then trying to keep Erik away by means of one well placed foot on Erik's chest. All this had resulted in was some popcorn getting thrown around.

“I know how it is. There was a month I was travelling about twice a week all across Europe, Africa and Asia because of an article and my head was spinning by the end of it. Felt like I had completely lost any sense of time and I couldn't even sleep for 6 hours straight, always waking up in the middle of the night feeling either hungry or tired or just restless.” Erik started making coffee.

Charles found his eyes wandering again as Erik stretched to reach for the higher shelves. “Luckily it's not that bad.”

“Mhm. You want some more tea?”

“No, thanks, still got enough – though perhaps later.” Why did he add that. “Do you drink tea?”

Erik threw him a smile over his shoulder. “Not very often, but Raven told me about you being a tea-addict and how you like it.”

Charles buried his nose in the mug. A bit late he protested weakly. “I'm sure she exaggerated.”

Erik turned and leant against the counter, while the coffee-machine behind him gurgled busily. “Doesn't look like it to me. You seem to be inhaling the stuff – you even drank tea last evening and took an extra mug along when you went to bed.”

“I guess it's a habit.” He hadn't even finished that mug last night. Sucking at his lower lip, Charles reluctantly looked over at Erik, staring at his navel for a good time before he could coax his gaze to climb upwards to Erik's face.

Fuck it,what was wrong with him? Either he pulled himself together or it would be better if he was looking for some other accommodation. A hotel would mean stretching his finances overly much, so that only left Westchester as his only real option. And he hated having to stay there alone with his mother. Plus what would he tell Raven.

Startled he realised Erik had said something.

“Are you alright? You just looked like you were ready to vomit.”

“Sorry, I got distracted. I didn't catch that last bit you were saying.”

Erik shook his head. “Nothing important.” The coffee was ready and he poured himself a cup, but instead of heading back upstairs to his and Raven's bedroom he came over and sat down opposite Charles.

“Got any plans for today?”

“No, not really. I wanted to check with Raven first. She usually likes to drag me out shopping, since in her opinion my own sense of fashion is – abysmal.”

“Does she now.”

Charles found himself under Erik's scrutinizing gaze, glad he wore jeans and and a faded blue shirt today.

“She won't be able to make it today.”

“Why – oh sorry, I'm just so used to having her for myself, of course you will have things planned to do together.”

But Erik shook his head. “No. Hm – I thought she would have told you already.”

The sound of Raven coming down the stairs interrupted Charles from asking, what Erik meant by that.

Charles looked expectantly towards her, and sat his cup of tea back down with a loud clunk. Raven was already dressed. She wore a knee-length dark skirt and cream-coloured blouse and her hair was pulled back and done up in a bun. She looked very un-Raven-like, bussineslike, sensible and to his surprise Charles found her looking - boring. Only the sleepy expression she wore reminded him of how his sister.

Raven waved at them. “Morning.” She headed straight for the kitchen-counter and the coffee-machine.

Charles watched her. “You're up early. Did something come up? A press conference or meeting?”

“No. Sorry Charles, forgot to tell you, but I took on a new job.”

“Huh, for another paper?”

“No...” Raven emptied about half the mug in one long swig. Charles looked between her and Erik, who only shrugged and leant back, apparently not wanting to take over explaining things to Charles.

“It's at an auction house, 'Shaw & Frost'. They are doing art-auctions - mostly.”

“But you – don't you have to know about art for that?”

She shook her head and it was strange to see the gesture without her blonde hair sliding against her face. “I'm working as a secretary there – part-time. So basic knowledge is enough for that.”

“I always thought you said you didn't want to take on any other job that would keep you from your career as a journalist. What if a big story were to come in, that they'd want you to cover? With a job like that you're tied down.” It was strange, whenever Raven had been grumbling about being tight on money, and of course refusing to take any help Charles offered, he had advised her to take on another job. She had always batted his suggestions away with her need to be flexible. Now that she had taken his advice - sort of - Charles found the instinctive need to protest. Perhaps because he had a suspicion as to who was really behind that - someone Raven seemed to listen to more than she had ever Charles'.

“Look I know I always said that, but with Erik working freelance, well, another source of steady income seemed like a good idea.”

Frowning, Charles let the words sink in. He sipped from his tea and looked at Erik, for once his half-naked body, chiselled chin, grey eyes and tousled locks not proving a distraction. “Why didn't Erik look for some part-time job then?”

“Charles!” Raven protested at his inquiring tone.

Erik looked unfazed though. “I'm currently working on a big story, so that wasn't an option.”

“But you letting my little sister support you and her both is?” Charles could understand and come to terms with their hurried marriage so Erik didn't have to leave the country, but this left a sour taste in his mouth.

“It's only temporary. Once I've finished with what I'm working on and sold the story, Raven can quit.” Erik sounded so definitive, that it made Charles' hackles rise.

“Why is your work more important than hers?” Charles was surprised that he had to be asking that question, why Raven hadn't protested about the arrangement in the first place.

Erik's expression changed, gone was the friendly (bordering on flirty) smile to be replaced by an intense cool gaze. “Because I'm on to something big, something important. This is not just some article about a celebrity's antics or even a scientist's breakthrough discovery, this is bigger.”

“What's it about then?” Not that he really felt curious, but he wanted an explanation why his sister was working to feed herself and her new husband while said husband didn't contribute a thing as it was.

“Well, perhaps -” Raven started but was interrupted sharply by Erik.

“No! It's none of your concern. And Raven is a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions and knowing what is best for her.”

Charles gritted his teeth. “I know that, but - “ he still felt the need to protect her, especially after the quarrel with their mother and her having cut all ties to home. Charles felt responsible for her, as her only family left. He had promised he would look after her – even if he had been neglecting that promise by cutting their contact short during the last year.

“Really Charles, Erik and I discussed our options before I started working. I know what I'm doing, and it's only temporary.” She downed the last of her coffee. “But I got to go now. Erik, Charles, please behave while I'm gone, it's much too early to quarrel anyway. We can talk later, okay, Charles.”

Charles still felt the need to give Erik a sceptical look, before he nodded glumly.

Raven sighed but then put her mug in the sink and headed out of the kitchen area without looking back. “See you later!”

Erik looked brooding at his mug.

Charles decided he needed time to mull things over and he was sure if he had to watch Erik laze about all day while doing so, he would not be able to keep his promise to Raven. He quickly finished his tea in silence, then got ready to head out himself, refraining from asking Erik if he wanted to come along or telling him that he was leaving at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles makes plans to deal with his inappropriate attraction to his sisters husband who he starts to find more and more annoying the better he gets to know him – only to have Erik decide it's time for Charles to really get to know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took ages, work sucked all energy out of me. I wanted this chapter to end at a later point in the story than it does, but it grew in size and I wanted to finally post something again.  
> Thank you all for commenting and leaving kudos in the meantime, letting me know you're waiting for more! :)

Charles wandered aimlessly along the familiar streets. He had contemplated heading for a museum to distract himself, but then just couldn't think of any exhibition he wanted to see. Erik and Raven were keeping his mind occupied, so there was little else that could draw his attention anyway. Finally he found himself in front of his favourite tea shop. From the large windows he could see it looked sparsely populated. At least he could sit down instead of run in aimless circles while he tried to get his thoughts in order.

The smell of tea mixed with the sweet smell of cookies, chocolates and cakes made Charles smile as he opened the door. He placed an order with the staff at the dark, wooden counter, before he settled down on one of the mismatched yet cosy big armchairs. He picked one by the open windows, that looked out over the small green backyard. The flimsy curtains moved lightly in the breeze and for a moment Charles was content to just stare outside.

Soon though he regretted that he had been so set on hastily getting out of the apartment and hadn't thought about what he was going to do. Otherwise he might have brought a book. He would have been able to while away hours in here reading. But keys, phone and wallet were all he had brought. At least it didn't take long and he had a can of hot tea and a raspberry-cake to keep him company.

The sweet fruity flavour proved distracting but as soon as he took a sip from the tea, his thoughts were drawn to the cup Erik had made for him that first morning and inevitably to the man himself.

Charles had no idea what to make of Erik. Or Erik and Raven. Worst of all, he couldn't be certain, if his own attraction to Erik wasn't making him terribly biased on the matter. So if he thought Erik wasn't good enough for Raven and was only using her – was that because he really believed it? Or was it simply a way of masking his jealousy and frustration resulting from Erik parading around half naked in front of Charles, smiling and looking at him in a way that made Charles sure Erik was – interested? Flirting? Simply appreciated the view? He might have imagined it at the airport, but he was sure of what he had seen yesterday when Erik caught him trying to catch a glimpse of what Erik was writing. 

Though what if Erik had only faked his interest since he had noticed Charles' attraction, to tease him, test him, whatever he was playing at. Or maybe it was just the way Erik was, overly friendly without any intentions.

Charles frowned. No, overly friendly didn't seem to be exactly in Erik's nature. Not the way he looked ready to methodically torture and kill whoever got too close to his unfinished writing and research, or whatever it was he was typing away at.

If only Raven had talked with him before she went and got married. Introduced him to Erik at a time when he was still only her boyfriend and not yet her husband, gave Charles time to get to know him. Maybe then he could have rested assured that Erik wasn't just using Raven for his own gains, maybe everything would have turned out – differently. Unconsciously, he held his breath, as his imagination ran wild and in seconds had a perfect little scenario ready, that showed Erik breaking off with Raven, her getting back together with Hank and Erik confessing his attraction to Charles.

“Fuck, no!” Charles vigorously stabbed a raspberry. He didn't even notice the gazes he drew from the couple sitting two tables down from him. 

He had seen Erik's self righteous, stuck up, imperious side, why was part of him still finding the man attractive? That was just – wrong! 

Maybe because he hoped Erik wasn't that bad – for his sister's sake?

But in that regard, he couldn't let himself be blinded by Erik's looks and charm, like Raven clearly had. He needed to keep his cool, so he could observe and make sure that his suspicious feeling, that told him Erik was using Raven, wasn't true. 

Charles thought of the ring Erik had given Raven, a family heirloom, and the way he seemed to be as fond of her as she of him. He could be guilty nevertheless. Erik might use Raven and think nothing of it cause he might still love her in his own way. Not the makings of the most healthy relationship. Though if that was the case, Charles had no idea what to do about it.

He took a deep breath. Raven's happiness was important to him. He would stay with her and Erik, observe them, especially Erik, to assess the situation some more. If he found his suspicions confirmed, he would need to talk to Raven about it, calmly, and – there was the hard part – convince her of his observations. Then, harder still, he had to persuade her to take his advice on the matter.

Charles crossed his arms in front of his chest, contemplating how that might go. Frowning, he dismissed one scenario after the other, all ending with Raven being angry at him and not wanting to listen to reason. 

Wistfully, Charles thought back when there had been a time when she had valued his opinion – before she hit puberty. 

This meant he would have to convince her some other way, he needed hard facts and a confession from Erik. That should do the trick. He needed Erik to show his true motives. And then Raven could kick Erik out and file for divorce – or maybe the marriage could be annulled even, so Raven could forget Erik. 

Charles licked his lips, seeing Erik before him. Making coffee for Raven and tea for Charles, jeans riding low on his hips, showing off the rise of his butt-cheeks and his slim waist, muscles at his back and arms visibly flexing with every move. All too tempting for Charles to move up behind him and run his hands over Erik's body.

A devious voice spoke up in Charles' mind. There was one way that would show Raven that Erik was more concerned about himself than he was about her – if he'd managed to seduce Erik.

A wave of wrongness, cold and nauseating, ran through his body at the thought. He had to push the plate with the rest of the cake away.

It would break Raven's heart. Not only would she hate Erik, but also Charles. Maybe even more so, and she would be right. No matter how Charles felt, no matter what his intentions, he better get Erik out of his system – quickly.

Though right now the only way to push the tempting images of Erik aside seemed to be to replace them with someone else. Charles needed to hook up with someone and get laid. The plan was perfect – now he only needed to find a likely candidate.

♣♣♣  
It was well past noon when Charles finally made it back to the apartment. 

For a moment he kept standing in the corridor, taking stock of the shoes and jacket, brown leather and by the size of it, belonging to Erik. Looked like Raven wasn't back yet, but Erik didn't appear to have left.

Nevertheless, the whole apartment appeared eerily quiet.

Charles sucked at his lower lip, contemplating the closed door to the guest bedroom. On an impulse he crept closer and tried to listen, though what he hoped to hear was beyond him. Erik would be working in there, and typing didn't make a loud enough noise that would carry through a closed door. Indeed he could hear nothing. Finally he stepped away again and headed for the living-room. 

He could sit down, watch TV, head for the kitchen and get himself something to drink? Only he wasn't thirsty and so absently wandered around the familiar room. Erik's influence was way less visible here and the room was mostly as he remembered it. There was the weird book shelve shaped like a spiral on the wall, holding books he knew all belonged to Raven. 

The CD rack was at its usual place too. She'd had it from some thrift store and repainted it herself with little blue dragons, or were it cats? Charles could never remember what it was supposed to be and couldn't tell by just looking. It held the familiar assortments of CDs. All the decorative bits and bobbles had been here before. The only exception were two framed pictures of Erik and Raven that stood on a dresser. Beside it was another new addition, a bonsai. Charles gave it a sceptical once over. It was a rather gnarly and ugly looking bonsai. 

Raven didn't keep plants, cause she always killed them by watering them too much. So this one must belong to Erik.

It was strange that there was nothing more of his things lying around. Still contemplating the fact he picked up their wedding photo. It was decidedly unspectacular. He would have thought Raven would want something more unconventional for her wedding. Erik was wearing a suit - Charles decided not linger on how nicely he looked in it - and Raven a blue dress. She held a bouquet of cornflowers. She looked lovely too, but - 

Charles pursed his lips. Maybe he was just miffed that he hadn't been there, but he felt like there was something off about the picture.

He moved to the kitchen next. Here Erik was more present with food Raven didn't eat, an additional odd mug (in the shape of a grinning shark, really? How cheesy was that?)

Finally he straightened. He had no idea what he really hoped to find. Or rather he knew what wanted to find. A clue that would indicate Erik wasn't as sincere about Raven as he made it out to be. But just how such a clue look would like, he had no idea.

The sound of a door being opened and shut made Charles look up. He walked back out of the living room and crossed the corridor to the guest-bedroom. The door was open a crack but peeking inside, he found the room empty and curiously slipped inside. 

Erik's laptop was running and open to a document and there were some printouts scattered on the table. This looked much more like what he was used to see when Raven was working. Erik had even pinned something to his pin board. It was a small article, too small to make out clearly from afar.

Like a moth drawn to flame, Charles drifted closer.

The moment he heard footsteps was practically too late, as Erik grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, pushing him, so Charles stumbled against the bed, lost his balance and fell down.

“You seem unable to respect other peoples privacy!” Erik frowned down at him, grey eyes looking dark and stormy.

All the things Charles wanted to say at once made it impossible for him to utter any words. _This was my bedroom before it became your office. If you act less mysterious I would feel less compelled to snoop._ He took a deep breath that came out in a huff. “I'm no journalist, I will hardly make away with whatever you think is such a great story.” He got up again, even if that meant having to stand too close to Erik. But he would be damned if he would back down and talk to him while sitting on the bed, unable to look him directly in the eyes. Even if he still had to look up a bit.

“Opportunity makes thieves.”

The impertinence was unbelievable. “How can you say that? You don't know me. And what would I do with the information - “ He gestured vaguely in the direction of the laptop, making Erik tense and step in front of it.

He reminded Charles of a dog with a bone he guarded jealously and he would have laughed, if Erik wasn't simply so frustratingly self righteous.

“The only other journalist I know is Raven. And speaking of, maybe I just want to check if your writing is really that much more important than her career is.”

“Raven knows what I work on and she decided it is important. That should be enough reassurance for you.”

“And what if it isn't? You'll start trying to lecture me on how she is a grown adult and all that, but even adults can be made to trust the wrong sort. I don't know you, Erik. I come here and am presented with the fact that you married my sister - “ Charles was pleased he refrained to bring up the green-card issue, cause it probably was immature to be so hung up about it when it wasn't a big deal for Raven and Erik - the two people it concerned. “-and turned her life upside down it seems. And I'm simply left wondering if the decisions she made are the right decisions for her.”

Erik had the audacity to smirk. “What do you suggest I did, Charles? Brainwash her? You act as if she was some easily manipulated – child.”

“No - “ His gaze treacherously flickered across Erik's face and down his body. If he could be taken in by Erik's handsome looks and easy charm, than so could his sister. Admittedly with Erik's attitude it was hard to believe she had fallen for him long enough for them to get married.

Erik raised an eyebrow. “I thought she was exaggerating, but I now see what she meant with 'control-issues'.”

Charles gritted his teeth. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

Erik shrugged. “She is proud of you, but she couldn't help ranting about some of your faults. I thought she might be exaggerating – biased by being your sister. Now I see she was absolutely right with her assessment.”

“But clearly she is blind to your faults.”

“And you do know all about those? Saw right through me the day we met, oh, when was it, two days ago?”

Erik leant closer, his body brushing against Charles. Charles regretted taking a deep indignant breath, as Erik's smell filled his nose. It was nothing sever, just the subtle mix of fresh clothes, whatever shower-gel Erik used and his warm skin, but it made Charles think of soft pillows and dark chocolate melting on his tongue.

Heat rose to Charles' face. He struggled not to raise his hands and grab Erik's shirt. He hated the self righteous, arrogant, gorgeous asshole. Unobtrusively he tried to move back, only to find the edge of the bed right behind him. “Since all you can do in answer of my concerns is mock me, I guess it's useless to try and discuss this with you any further. So if you'll excuse me, I'll let you get on with your _important_ work.”

Charles expected Erik to come up with another snide remark or not move away, giving Charles an excuse to try and push him away, but he did neither. Instead he let his gaze linger on Charles' face for a moment, before he stepped aside.

Heart hammering against his chest, Charles turned away and headed out, only breathing again after he had closed the door behind himself.

♣♣♣  
It was late afternoon when Erik finally emerged and declared he was finished with whatever he had been working on. Charles merely acknowledged that with, what he hoped was, a cool gaze, before he returned his attention to the book he had borrowed from Raven's shelve, Watership Down. It wasn't the copy he'd had read to Raven when she was ten and had to stay in bed for a week with a sever cold. That one was still back at their parent's place, but perhaps she had gotten another in a fit of nostalgia. At least that was what Charles liked to think.

He let his gaze skim across the top-edge of the book and noticed Erik was still standing there, looking at him. 

Charles stared harder at the page, reading the words without understanding them. When he let his gaze flick up once more, Erik had left. Charles felt his shoulders relax. He stared at the book somewhat longer, though he didn't try and read anything more, before he got up. 

It was still early, more like late afternoon, but he had plans for tonight. It was best to focus on those. Shower first, then he'd get dressed – and in his mind he'd already gone through any possible outfits that would help him achieve to find someone to flirt and maybe even take it one step further tonight. He wasn't looking for anything serious, just something – someone – who would help him flush out that unhealthy attraction he felt for Erik.

Raven wasn't back from work yet (so much for part-time work) but Charles was actually glad for that. So there was noone that could come between him and his plans.

Finally in the shower, hot water running down his shoulders and back, he started to relax. And cause he had no need to hurry, he tilted his head back and let the water run over his face and hair. He chuckled, suddenly certain this evening he would be able to forget about the whole Raven and Erik dilemma. 

He took his time washing his hair, intent on letting it just dry while he headed out. Once dry it might end up looking a bit messy, but he intended to get it messed up even further tonight. 

He was gyrating his hips to an inaudible tune once he was back in the guest-bedroom and had slipped on a pair of black jeans. For a moment he contemplated the two shirt-options he had laid out for himself. One a bright cerulean blue, with short sleeves that fit him tightly, the other a black button-down shirt with collar. Finally he pulled on the blue one. 

There was a sharp knock on the door and it was pushed open before he could even answer.

“You were right.”

Startled Charles turned towards the door, looking disgruntled to have his start to a promising evening so rudely interrupted by Erik – the person he had hoped to rid himself off tonight – in a metaphorical way.

“Right? About what?” He didn't bother hiding his annoyance.

Erik frowned slightly, but otherwise didn't look discouraged. “You said that I don't know you. And that you don't know me. So let's go for something to drink.”

“What?” Was that a peace offering from Erik? A very ill - timed one.

“We should go out, talk, get to know each other.”

“I think I've gotten to know enough of you already.” This couldn't be real. Why was Erik doing this to him? 

Erik stared at him, then shook his head, a look of annoyance crossing his face. “Fine. I tried. But if you want to play stubborn.” He turned away.

Charles sighed. He had to do this, for Raven, since Erik had taken the first step, in the end he couldn't refuse. “Wait.” He might come to regret this – no, he already was regretting this. Charles closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself before he looked up at Erik, who had half turned back towards him. 

Erik looked distrusting, like he expected Charles to insult him further, but he didn't walk away. 

“I didn't quite mean it like that. You're right, we don't know much about each other and seem to have managed to leave some bad impressions. But we're both adults and should be able to handle an argument, even if we don't share the same opinion.”

Erik looked still a little doubtful, but there was some amusement vibrating in his voice. “You mean to say?”

Charles shook his head. “Yes I think it's a brilliant plan to get to know each other before we smash our heads in and Raven has to deal with the mess.” He could do this, go for a friendly drink with Erik, then send him back home to his wife while Charles himself would go and enjoy the night, flirt, maybe get laid – no, strike that, hopefully get laid!

Charles was rewarded with sharkish grin. “I'm sure she will appreciate it. So - .” Erik stopped for a moment, like he was taking in Charles' appearance for the first time since he came into the guest-bedroom. Unlike Charles, who had noticed right away how the black shirt clung to Erik's shoulders and arms. At least he wasn't wearing those jeans, even if the grey sweatpants didn't do anything but emphasize how tight the shirt looked. Were there any clothes Erik didn't look good in?

“I'll just get changed.” 

“Okay.” Maybe Charles should suggest a cape. Or there had to be some horribly ill-fitting jackets out there, maybe in red or pink? Surely something like that not even one Erik Lehnsherr could look good in. “But, wait, won't Raven wonder where we've disappeared to?”

“She'll be home late, and I'll text her to let her know.”

“Good...” Well it wasn't, but Charles couldn't think of anything else to object to Erik's plan. 

“Won't be long.” Erik turned to leave, then suddenly looked back. “The blue suits you.”

Charles was left staring at the empty door frame. He grabbed the hem of the blue shirt with one hand and the black one, still lying on the bed with the other. Before he could pull the blue shirt off he stopped himself. “Fuck – just not you!” Charles dropped heavily on the bed, trying to find his composure till Erik came back. 

♣♣♣

Charles watched Erik come over with their drinks. He only did so because he already had given the place a thorough once over, to avoid staring at Erik's ass while he was standing at the bar. And the only reason he felt inclined to do so, was cause he had wholly anticipated looking for some suitable partner for the night – not because Erik looked good in the cream-coloured slacks that emphasized his narrow waist.

He tried to tell himself this was only a slight delay in his plans for the evening, like a warm up – no, better not like a warm up. He was doing this for his sister, so she didn't have to deal with Erik and him arguing at any given moment, because they disagreed on – well very likely everything.

The glass of red and purple liquid Erik set in front of him, didn't look like it would help the matter. Neither did the roguish grin on Erik's face.

“What's that, are you planning to get me drunk so I'll spill all my secrets?”

“Speciality of the house. I thought it would be to your taste.”

“And what would you know about my tastes?” Charles raised the glass to look at the two separated liquids. “Cheers.” He sipped at it. It was sweet, with a prickling taste of alcohol. “Hm, okay, you were right, I do like it.” 

“Told you so.”

“So you are an expert on my tastes.” Charles put the drink down. It seemed to go to his head rather quickly. 

“Raven told me. Actually she talks a lot about you. You might not realise it, but she really adores you. And she values your opinion – even if you don't seem to show her the same courtesy.”

“Excuse me, for feeling protective of my sister.” Charles sighed. They weren't here to argue more, on the contrary. He leant back in his seat. “You got any siblings?”

“No. Sorry to disappoint. Any plans you might have had to marry any sister – or brother – of mine, to get back at me are doomed before they can form properly.”

Charles snorted. “I'm not contemplating to marry anyone for other reasons than love. Unlike other people.”

He expected a sharp and angry reply, but none came. He studied Erik's face. He was drinking from his glass, looking pensive. Finally he raised his gaze. “So you think me incapable of loving someone?”

“That's not what I said.”

“Then it's me getting a green-card by marrying Raven what bothers you?”

“No, it's, well..” Irritated Charles reached for his glass, only noting too late that he was downing the sweet liquid far too quickly, if he planned on staying sober.

“As I said, Raven values your opinion that doesn't mean she isn't able to make up her mind about what she wants and how badly she wants it herself. You should show her the same courtesy as she does you – trust her opinion. And let her make her own decisions, even if that sometimes means making mistakes.”

“So that's what you are?”

Erik gave him a sharp look. “You always that insulting, Charles?”

“Only if I feel like people are trying to hide something from me.”

“Always prodding and probing.” Erik seemed on the brink of being amused. “You could almost be a journalist yourself.”

If it was meant as a compliment, Charles didn't want it to be. “I simply want to know what is so important that Raven has to cut back on what she wants.”

“Why don't you simply ask Raven if she thinks it's worth 'cutting back'. Though I can already tell you her answer, otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to do it. Anyway it is only temporary and I'll give her full credit for everything she partakes in this article. And if this story goes public, it will be big.”

“You still haven't told me what it is you are writing about.”

Erik snorted and shook his head. He drank, emptying almost half the glass. “Corruption, fraud, theft. That's what it is about. Exploiting those that have suffered enough already. Surely you must agree that's a good enough reason for Raven to back me up on this.”

“I hope this article you write, and however you involve Raven with it, doesn't put her in danger.”

“I thought as a scientist you might understand that some risks are worth taking.”

Charles looked aghast. He had expected Erik to deny there being any real danger, not for Erik to admit that whatever they, or Erik, was working on, was putting them at some kind of real peril. He imagined some mob-boss sending killers to make sure whatever article Erik was writing, would never get published. “How can you say that. How can you say Raven's life is worth risking, for... for what?”

“For the truth.”

“Truth? Really Erik, you tell me you put yourself and Raven in danger with your work and expect me to simply accept that – without telling me for what exactly?”

“No, I tell you to trust your sister, that I do not simply use her but let her partake in one of the biggest scandals there is right now. You do want her to be successful, she won't be that if you insist she stays wrapped in cotton. And you must admit you can't stay close to her all the time to protect her, so isn't it better you know she is capable to make decisions by herself.”

Charles clenched his fists. “Why her!?”

“Because – because she is special. She is inquisitive, curious about the world and wants to make it a better place. She doesn't want to stand idly by and document what is happening but make a difference.”

Charles' throat suddenly grew tight. If Erik had simply said something like 'because I love her', Charles would have called him out on it. But the way he described her - Charles had to remind himself that he still had admitted to putting Raven in danger as well as himself. He really needed to talk with Raven about this. Alone!

Erik suddenly leant closer, eyes intent on Charles'. “Can we call it a truce? You're going to stay here for some time longer, so why don't you give us the benefit of the doubt and not judge us – me – before you learn more. Isn't that what a scientist is supposed to do? Gather all the facts before jumping to conclusions.”

Charles felt the urge to hit Erik for that last remark. Instead he downed the rest of his drink in one go and as he put the glass down, his mind seemed clearer, or at least lighter. “Then stop throwing hissy fits when I try to gather facts.”

Erik raised an eyebrow and looked taken aback, before slowly his uncanny large smile spread across his mouth. “Hissy fits? Is that a scientific term?”

“It is and it is used to describe disproportional sounds of protest at a minor offence.”

“So what would you do, if you found me rummaging around your luggage?”

Charles tilted his head to one side and found the world a little less steady as it had been mere moments before. “I would call for Raven so she can see for herself the enthusiasm you show for my style in clothing, which apparently makes you try and pinch some of them.”

Erik laughed, a sound rich and warm like syrup. Or that sweet cocktail. “What will you do when I steal all your clothes? Run around naked?”

Charles blinked, his cheeks turning red. Charles couldn't decide if it was the dim light and alcohol making him see things or if Erik actually leered at him. “Raven – I mean, I'll borrow something from Raven.” He was close to adding, 'your wife' but after he blinked, the expression seemed to be gone from Erik's face, or never had been there. Instead he looked merely amused.

“Did you swap clothes often when you were children? Is there a cute picture of you in a frilly flowery dress?”

“No – the dress was blue and had no frills.”Charles shook his head. Definitely the alcohol talking.

Erik narrowed his gaze and leant closer. “Pictures?”

He should simply tell him that there weren't any. “I keep the photo albums Raven hasn't taken at our mother's place.”

“Raven told me she hasn't spoken to her since the day she moved out. She didn't go into details.”

Charles shrugged. “Well then I won't either.”

“So you do understand the concept of privacy?”

“I thought you wanted to call it a truce. Or does that only mean I'm not allowed to ask prying questions while you still get to insult me?” At least Erik looked like he regretted that remark. Charles automatically reached for his glass, but it was empty.

“I only meant it as a joke.” He reached out for Charles, putting his hand on his arm, as if he was worried Charles might just get up and leave. “A bad joke. Let me get us something more to drink.”

Charles gaze flickered between Erik's hand and his face. He tried to pull his arm back but Erik tighten his grip.

“Okay. But make it a beer this time.” Just something not as sweet and with less alcohol - he felt way too drunk already.

Erik nodded and got up, finally letting go of Charles' arm. Charles took a deep breath as Erik headed over to the bar. “What the hell am I doing?”

On an impulse Charles got up. He needed a moment to collect himself. He walked right past Erik who was waiting at the bar for their drinks. Erik half turned towards him as he passed. “Charles?”

Charles didn't look at him but was aware how Erik made to walk after him. And he didn't miss the remark from the bartender. “Don't worry, your boyfriend is only headed for the toilets.”

“What? I mean – he...” He heard Erik laugh, as he tore the door to the toilet open and just caught Erik's casual reply. “Thanks for the heads up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in lust with your sister's husband, going out and getting drunk with said husband may not be the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for putting this on hold for so long, but inspiration seems to be back, the upcoming chapters are roughly drafted and I really want to finish this now. :)

Charles had his hands braced on the washbasin and stared into the mirror. The light in the tiny toilet was dim, still it couldn't obscure how flushed he looked with his pupils blown wide. He raked his fingers through his hair, then turned on the tap. Once the water ran cold, he splashed some onto his face and wiped his cold wet hand along his neck. 

Goosebumps rose all over his body, but it hardly brought the hoped for calm.

He had to get back out there, before Erik would decide to come looking. Them both crammed in the small space of the bar's toilet was tempting fate. Okay, Charles had to get a grip, stop making a fuss. So what, he was physically attracted to Erik but he hated the arrogant bastard. If it weren't for him being married to his sister, he would go ahead, fuck him (if Erik was into that) and then make sure he never had to see him again. But because Erik _was_ married to his sister, he would get out there and try and get along with Erik – and ignore any other feelings Erik evoked in him.

Once more he splashed cold water on his face, then dried himself as best he could with the paper towels, before he headed out.

Erik was back at their table with their drinks and had already made good progress with his beer.

“Sorry, just had to - “ Charles gestured in the direction of the bathroom.

Erik looked tight lipped at him. “Look, if it was because of what I said – I'm sorry, I didn't mean for us to come here and insult each other. On the contrary, I want us to get along.” 

For a moment Charles just stood there, looking down at Erik's wide grey eyes that looked so earnest and – what was it, hopeful and appealing. _'Wonder what his expression would be if I just leant down and kissed him. - Fuck!_ Finally Charles realised he was still standing and sat back down. “Okay... I mean, you're my brother in law now, so...” Putting it like that felt even weirder. He cleared his throat. “For Raven we should try and get along, right?”

“Let's drink to that.” Erik raised his beer-glass. 

Charles nodded, still a little tense, but then reached for his glass. “Cheers.” He had meant to only take small sips and make that beer last, but his throat was dry and when he put the glass down it was already half empty.

“So in the spirit of getting to know each other, lets trade. I get to see that picture of you in a blue dress, and I show you mine.”

“What?”Charles wasn't sure he'd heard right.

“Though mine sure was a bit more glittery, with lots of fringes, and I was neither as young nor surely as cute as you, when wearing it.”

“You – you wore a dress?”

Erik shrugged, like it was the most normal thing to do, or talk about. “And a wig, a red one. It was for research on a story.”

Charles tried to picture Erik, square jawed with a hint of a stubble, sinewy lean frame and all in a dress and found it was far easier than it should be. “And there Raven tried to convince me you were a serious journalist.” 

“I am. It was a very serious story.”

Charles had to read some of Erik's articles one of these days. Perhaps something he should have done right after he was introduced to him.

“So, is it a deal?”

“What is – oh – well, if I get around to visit my mother.” Charles didn't really intend to show Erik those pictures, even if he was wondering about Erik in that dress.

“You didn't break it off with her like Raven did.”

Startled, Charles tried to get back with what Erik was saying, banishing any more thoughts of Erik in short skirts. “No, I guess my choice of career was more what she thought of as being respectable. I don't agree with her on most things, and we don't talk much.” Actually he hadn't told her that he was back in America right now. “I found that staying at a polite distance was the best way to deal with her.”

Erik shook his head. “I can't imagine not being close with my mother.”

“But you don't see her that often either, you said she lived in Germany?”

“Yes, but I try and visit as often as I can, and otherwise call her and write – simply stay in touch.”

“So you think she might want to come and visit and get to know her daughter in law? Or do you plan to take Raven on a trip?” 

Erik coughed and drank from his glass before he answered. “We'll see. First we have to finish the article we're working on. It's important.”

“So you keep saying.”Charles shook his head at his own annoyed tone. “Sorry. I didn't mean that.”

But Erik didn't get angry for once. “It's part of the reason Raven completely forgot telling you that we got married. With so much else going on, time flew.”

Charles probably should have been happy that Erik tried to make excuses for Raven, but he really didn't want to think about her right now. “Why didn't you tell the bartender I'm not your boyfriend?”

“You heard?” Erik shrugged. “Why bother, it's not like you being my boyfriend would be an insult.”

Charles huffed. “No, but – maybe I wanted to flirt with her!”

Erik raised an eyebrow and looked over to the bartender again. “Sorry, I didn't think – she your type?”

“No, not really. But you couldn't know, so – don't do it again.” 

Erik laughed. “No need to get so defensive. And If she had been your type, you could always tell her you're in an open relationship.”

Charles suppressed a sharp reply, his gaze falling on Erik's glass which was almost empty. “You're drunk.”

Erik smiled. “Only slightly tipsy.” He leant closer. “But tell me – just for future reference so I won't accidentally ruin your plans again, what's your type?”

Charles swallowed hard. He licked his lips. “Depends...” Charles shook his head. The evening was _so_ not going as planned. “I should send you home.”

Erik laughed. “Really Charles, I'm not that drunk - yet. And we got here to get to know each other, though we ended up mostly arguing – again. So stop being so – so stuck up.”

“Stuck-up? Me?! Look who's talking.”

Erik sighed. “See, we've got the completely wrong first impression of each other. Like in Pride and Prejudice. You'd make a perfect Mr. Darcy.”

Charles opened his mouth to reply, but his mind was to busy wondering, if Erik had just insinuated he thought of himself as Elizabeth Bennet in this. “You're drunk.”

Erik chuckled and shook his head. “Okay, let's try this again. I'll make it easier for you. What eye-colour do you prefer?”

In his defence Charles actually thought first of Moira's chocolate brown eyes, before thinking of Erik's grey ones. Well they appeared mostly grey. Though the colour seemed to lean towards green or blue, depending on the light or what he wore or even the time of day... “I – it's not a colour I find attractive, but the expression in someone's eyes.” Charles sighed. “You can't tell me you just married Raven for her blue eyes.”

“Of course not. And her eyes sometimes look more grey than blue, and she's got like – flecks of of amber in them.”

Charles really didn't want to hear Erik wax poetically about Raven's eyes. Before he could stop him though, Erik was sliding closer, a look of concentration on his face. And suddenly he was – too close. 

Erik's breath brushed against Charles' skin. He was smelling of alcohol, but also, warm and sweet and... Charles gripped his glass tighter and wanted – needed to drink, but Erik's fingers on his chin suddenly made him freeze. 

“No, don't look away. I was – looking!”

Charles tried to hold still – and to not breath, not think, not exist really. He wished his heart would stop racing and he were simply somewhere else. Not here, so close to Erik, who was touching him, gazing into his eyes with such utter focus it made Charles' skin tingle – Erik who wasn't his! If Erik were with anyone else, Charles would have probably gone and tried to seduce him right here and now. But he was with Charles' little sister.

It made the pleased smile appearing on Erik's lips all the more bittersweet to Charles. “Your eyes are really blue though, like the summer sky.”

Charles gritted his teeth. Erik was really drunk, whatever he said and he didn't mean those words – and had no clue what he was doing to Charles. He was married to Raven and meant nothing by it. 

“Whatever – Moira called them 'baby-blue'” He didn't want to talk about Moira, and surely not with Erik, but it was all he could think of saying. At least it got Erik to draw back, if only a bit.

“Who is Moira?”Erik asked startled.

Charles shrugged. “Ex-girlfriend – who I don't want to talk about.”

“Ah. - Did she break your heart?” There seemed to be honest concern in Erik's voice.

Charles tried to ignore Erik's hand now resting on his shoulder. “No, it was more like, we quarrelled. She got an internship I wanted as well, and we – well she was actually celebrating with friends that she got it and I got drunk and said some rather nasty things to her.” Maybe he himself was more drunk thank he thought, for why else would he tell Erik this?

“Did you tell her you were applying as well?”

“No. I just thought she would know, I mean I told her about the internship in the first place, so she should have known I was going for it too.”

“You can't expect people to read your mind, just like you can't assume what other people's intentions really are.” Erik patted Charles' shoulder, his hand lingering warmly.

“Yes, I guess...” Charles swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the knot suddenly building in his throat. He probably was interpreting Erik's words, Erik's actions all wrong. He probably just meant to bond with his wife's brother, trying to be friendly – just that. “I guess you are right. Okay, next round is on me.” He got up purposefully. He could do this – but he needed more and stronger alcohol for it.

“But we haven't finished the beer yet.”

“I want something stronger.” Determined, Charles made his way over to the bar.

♠♠♠

_“Charles, don't tell your sister I really only married her for the Green-card. Please, I'll do whatever you want.”_

_Charles hooked his fingers under the waistband of Erik's jeans and pulled him closer. Erik felt so warm as his body pressed against his. “Everything, you say?”_

_Erik's smile turned sultry. “Yes, whatever you want.”_

_Erik leant down and kissed him, softly, sweetly, over and over, just swiping his tongue over Charles' bottom lip, sucking at it gently, before pulling back. The moan Erik made was almost as good as the kiss though. Charles pulled Erik back against him and he kissed Erik deeper, his tongue plunging into the warmth of Erik's mouth, stroking and exploring, as his heart started racing, his body filling with heat._

Charles jerked awake, as his hand slowly slid from the bed. Heart racing he just lay there, while mind clung to the memories, wondering about how sweet and real they were. Had he and Erik actually... 

Raising his hands to rub over his face, his elbow bumped into something firm. Confused he tried to sit up, but his head felt heavy and movement made the world tilt a little. His mouth was dry and tasted – foul. He remembered – alcohol. Lots of it. And Erik. And talking to him – with the talking becoming actually easier the more alcohol he - they consumed. He had no clear idea of what the conversation had actually been about, but Erik had looked at him and listened in rapt fascination. Erik had his arm draped over Charles' shoulder most of the time. He swallowed, and coughed. He needed some water.

It took him a confusing moment to get out of bed, because, everything seemed to be the wrong side. A try to turn on the bedside lamp proofed futile, because it wasn't where it should have been and he couldn't find it. Finally he managed to scramble upwards, take a step and instantly sank back onto the bed as he hit his shin on something hard. Tears stung his eyes, as he clasped his leg and tried hard not to yell. 

As he could move again he groped about to try and get a feeling of his surroundings. It still took some more confused moments, before he managed to guess where he was. He moved, arms outstretched, to where he estimated the light switch to be. Once the (too bright) light was on, he found he was correct. He was back at Raven's apartment, in the living room, and had been sleeping on the couch. 

“Why am I sleeping on the couch?”

But first things first. Charles went to the toilet, then headed back to the kitchen to get himself a large glass of water, which he gulped down greedily, before taking another trip to the toilet. By then he felt better yet also still tired and wanted nothing than to crawl back into bed. His bed. 

Charles turned off the light in the living room and headed for the guest bedroom. He didn't bother turning on the light there, and stripped down in the dark. He hated sleeping in his clothes. He shimmied out of his trousers, staggering slightly, then somehow got the socks off his feet. The first button of his shirt were all he bothered with, before pulling it over his head and dropping it as well. He pulled back the sheets and slid in – only to scramble back moments later. Suddenly there was no more bed and Charles half slid, half fell down on the ground. Heart racing he fumbled with the bedside lamp.

He stared at the lump that was occupying his bed.

He took a hold of the duvet and pulled it back slightly, to find - Erik.

Charles stared aghast at the sleeping man.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Charles didn't bother keeping his voice down, yet Erik hardly stirred. Charles reached out and shook Erik's shoulder. Erik rolled around, towards him His hand landed on Charles' arm, which he started caressing.

“Erik?!” Charles mouth felt dry again, yet not because of the alcohol.

Finally Erik cracked open his eyes. “Charles.” He smiled. 

“You're in my bed!”

“Is my bed.”

“You're drunk!”

Erik's smile deepened and he moved his head, until it rested against Charles' arm. “So you keep saying. Mhm. Though it's you who got me drunk.”

“Get out of my bed!” Charles stared helplessly at his arm. He meant to pull it back, but he could feel Erik's lips, pressed against the inside of his arm.

“Told you, my bed. My room.” His deep breath spilled against Charles' skin. Charles stifled a moan and burried his head in the mattress at the side of the bed.

“Erik don't be such an asshole! I'm tired – I want to sleep. Get out of my bed.” He used his other hand to push against Erik's shoulder, until Erik growled and ried to grab his wrist, but Charles managed to twist it free. Nevertheless he felt a little breathless. “Okay, fuck you. Just at least give me a pillow, when you rather have me – your guest – sleep on the ground.“ He tried to grab a pillow and pull it towards him, but Erik caught his hand.

“Don't be stupid Charles. You don't have to sleep on the ground. I can share.” Erik smiled, and it was such a strange mix of still drunk goofiness and seductive earnestness, Charles couldn't move – or didn't want to move.

Sharing a bed with Erik sure was a mistake, yet the bed was big enough for two, and it was his bed, not Erik's. This was him making a point, though he had no idea which one, really. Just that it meant he wasn't giving in to Erik.

He crawled up onto the bed. “Fine. Move over.” 

“So pushy.” Erik grinned, but did as Charles asked. 

Finally Charles sank into the soft mattress, burying his head in the pillow. Then he turned off the lamp and the room was immersed in darkness once more.

He shifted, trying to get his feet under the blanket, until suddenly he felt it being pulled over his body – and Erik's arm pressing against his body, as he tugged the blanked around Charles. 

“Peace?”

Charles swallowed, nodded, then cleared his throat. “Yes.” This was the best option, right.

“Maybe I was wrong.”

Charles puzzled the words over and finally asked, “What about?”

But the only answer he got was the sound of Erik's deep and even breathing.

 

Charles was woken by the sound of the door opening and Raven's voice. “Good Morning, Charles! Have you seen Erik – oh...”

Blurry-eyed Charles sat up in bed. Erik's arms slid from where he had flung it across Charles' chest, down into his lap. Suddenly, he was very wide awake. _Oh fuck._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarrelling with Erik fuels both Charles' anger and his arousal.

Charles cradled the mug of tea in his hands. His gaze was fixed on the brown liquid, as if he could find an answer to the secrets of life in it. Or at least a cure to his hangover. Luckily he only felt mildly nauseous, but was spared a headache, despite the crazy mix of alcohol he'd drunk last night.

He took a sip, then carefully looked across the rim at Raven, who was sitting across from him, eating breakfast. His stomach churned in displeasure at the sight of food. As Raven caught his gaze, she chuckled – again. 

That was the mystery. When Raven had come into the guest-room and seen Erik in bed with Charles, she had laughed. Charles had been sure she would misunderstand, would think something had happened between her husband and her brother, but she didn't. She just called them 'poor babies who couldn't keep their liquor' and laughed.

And Erik hadn't looked guilty in the least when he'd woken up. He'd just sat up, his hair tousled and yawned as if it were the most normal thing to wake in bed with his wife's brother. Charles had caught himself itching to comb his fingers through Erik's hair – while Raven was watching and he was sure his intent was plainly written on his face!

But she hadn't noticed. She had treated the whole situation innocent fun. Maybe she would have changed her mind if she'd stayed, but she had left to make breakfast. Then Erik had gotten out of bed and Charles had realised he'd been naked all this time.

Erik had bent down to pick up his underwear, giving Charles quite the show. First of his large dick, before he turned and shimmied into his briefs. As he turned to look at Charles, he had still been staring at Erik's arse. Charles thus had missed Erik's initial expression but once he tore his gaze away and up, Erik had looked smug, before he drudged out, murmuring something about taking a long shower.

“If you tried to see who could drink the other under the table, I'm not sure none of you came out as a winner.”

Charles ears grew hot and probably looked rather red. “No, we didn't – that is, I don't think we did.” He sipped his tea and mumbled. “I can't remember exactly.”

“Oh I'm jealous, Erik managed to get you _that_ drunk!” She grinned. “I really should have come. Was there dancing on tables? Singing? Or did you take off your clothes or something else equally embarrassing?”

Charles remembered all too well that Raven always had wanted to get him so drunk that he'd loose all inhibitions – at least once. Well he was sure she would regret it if it were to end with Charles trying to kiss her husband, or grope him, or... _Shit, I just hope I didn't do anything like that. Or if I did, that Erik can't remember it either... Though I wish I would remember._

Trying to push any thoughts of Erik aside, Charles said, “Erik didn't get me drunk. I got drunk myself, thank you. Actually I have lots of experience in getting drunk without help from anyone else!” He put the mug of tea down with a loud clonk.

“What is it you need my help for?” Erik was coming down the stairs. His hair was still wet from the shower, and he wore one of his low riding jeans and a white shirt that emphasized his shoulders and narrow waist – and he was barefoot.

Charles cringed, aware of his own appearance. Feeling still grimy and frumpy, having just pulled on sweatpants and ratty shirt. But he'd been thirsty and tea had seemed the best remedy against the hangover nausea. A shower was only second on his agenda.

Raven grinned over her bowl of cereals. “Charles just protested that he didn't need your help in getting drunk. Apparently _that's_ what he's spent in Oxford learning.”

Erik gave Charles a once over, looking way too put together after last night. He smiled a little wistfully. “Indeed he did not. I dare say, he tried to get me drunk, the way he was ordering drinks.”

Charles wanted to protest, but then he remembered it was true in a way. Though his main aim had been to get himself drunk. Everything had been better, clouded in alcohol. Especially his attraction to Erik. And it was so much easier to lean on him, letting his hand linger on his shoulder, and not feel guilty about it. “You’re an adult, right. So you could have NOT drunk.”

“Sure I could have. But it was fun.”

Charles heart gave a little squeeze.

And Raven – Raven beamed.

Part of Charles wanted to grab and shake her. 'Don't you see?! Your brother was just in bed with your husband. They went out and got drunk together. Aren't you concerned!?' And then that anger deflated because that other part of him, the rational part, got the upper hand again arguing, that it was nothing but wishful thinking on his part. So he kept staring at the bottom of his mug and the last drops of tea.

“Next time I'll definitely have to come along. We could go out on Saturday. I don't have to work on Sunday.”

Oh, and this was bitter. Of course he wanted to go out with his sister, but if she was there he would have to be more careful. He couldn't just get drunk and drape himself over Erik. And it was rather unlikely, that he would end up in bed with Erik again – which he didn't want to, so it was good. Of course it was. There was no reason for the cold churning of disappointment in his belly. 

Sullenly he said, “Sure. At least then you can make sure he doesn't end up hogging my bed, just because he can't take the stairs anymore. Or that he takes the couch.”

“Sorry.” Erik didn't sound sorry though. “But it's where I usually sleep – when I get home late, or work late.” Suddenly Charles could feel Erik stand close behind his back. His arm brushed against Charles' shoulder as he picked up his mug. “Let me make you some more tea – as a peace offering.”

Charles just made a non-committal sound, while part of him still thought about Erik's words. “He's out often late without you?” It came out sharper than he'd intended.

“Charles!” Raven rolled her eyes.

And of course Erik heard him. He was only a few feet away. “If you are worried that I would even think about cheating on your sister, you should know that she would serve me my balls for breakfast should I ever contemplate something of the sort. So in other words, she can take care of herself – as you should know.”

“And I trust Erik. Really Charles, don't act so concerned about me now.”

Charles tried to look inconspicuous, the feeling of guilt burning in his chest. “Raven, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't call for so long and – well, my research... but I know you can take care of yourself. And you could have – you can call me or write any time you need something, or my advise.” He nearly jumped out of his seat as Erik put the fresh mug of tea in front of him. Perfectly made to his taste.

Raven sighed. “I know. Look I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. But trust me, I know perfectly well what I'm doing. So stop trying to be the protective brother now. And you should apologise to Erik as well.”

Reluctantly Charles looked up at Erik, who sipped at his coffee, before grinning at him. “I think now I've seen through you. You got me drunk last night to see if I would start flirting with anyone.”

Charles throat was suddenly dry. “I was not! I can't even remember half of...”

Erik laughed and put a hand on Charles' shoulder. “Well you know we got back home together.”

Charles didn't. Though he vaguely did remember sharing a cab with Erik and half draping himself across him as he pulled him into the cab in an attempt to 'help' him. Since he had woken up on the couch... Erik must have hogged the bed. So yes, apparently they came home together.

“Don't distract him, Erik. I won't allow him being rude to my husband.”

The word was a punch to Charles' stomach. His ears rang and he suddenly felt sick. “Sorry, I...” He pushed himself to his feet.

“What?”

“Charles, are you alright.” Erik's hand slid from his shoulder down his back and it made him feel even worse.

“No, sorry -” And he fled to the bathroom. He reached the toilet just in time.

After throwing up he stayed sitting on the floor for a little bit, before he got back onto his feet and stripped, intent to take that shower now. He still heard Raven knock on the door.

“Charles, are you alright?”

“Yes – better now.”

“Good. Erik said maybe I was too harsh on you and – I guess you only mean well and are concerned for me. And that's … nice.”

“Yes.”

“And also bloody annoying. So, sorry if I tried to chew you up in your current state.”

Charles nearly managed a laugh. “Okay, apology accepted. And I am sorry. I should trust your judgement. And...” He took a deep breath, resting his forehead against the tiles. “I'll apologise to Erik too. You've been right.”

“Finally you admit it.” Even through the closed door, Charles heard the amusement and relieve in her voice. “I've got to go to work now. So...”

“I'll be fine. Have a great day.”

“Thank you, see you later.” He had the water running already when the front door to the apartment fell shut.

Charles took a really long shower, washing his hair as well, before he finally stepped out into the steam-fogged bathroom. He didn't bother wiping down the mirror, just slung a towel around his waist and headed for his bedroom. With a sigh of relieve he found it empty and closed the door behind himself Then he pulled the towel off, using it to dry his hair, before dropping it on the bed.

As he turned towards the cupboard to get some fresh clothes, he noticed the door standing open again, and - Erik stood in the doorway, arms crossed, engrossed in watching Charles.

“Fuck, Erik!” Charles curse, for a moment torn between grabbing his towel from the bed and getting some underwear out of the cupboard, then he made for the cupboard. Turning his back towards Erik he pulled on a fresh pair of briefs as quickly as possible. He just hoped his skin, red from the hot water, would disguise his blush.

“I didn't take you for a prude. At least not after last night.”

“What about last night?”

“Hm. You really don't remember?”

Slowly panic was setting in. What was Erik talking about. Had he given himself away? Had Erik chosen to wait until Raven was gone, before confronting him? He was aware of Erik coming closer. Quickly he fumbled for a shirt, ignoring the little voice in his head that kept informing him, that Raven wasn't home.

Finally he felt clothed enough to face Erik, only to find him staring at his thighs. 

Charles swallowed and put on a pair of jeans, trying hard not to appear hasty. “I remember drinking too much.”

“Okay.” Though clearly it wasn't okay. Clearly he had done something. It was clear from the way Erik seized him with his gaze.

Did he want to know, what?

“So what kind of fool have I been making of myself?”

Erik hesitated before he answered. “You dragged me to the bathroom, saying you needed someone to help you, in case you locked yourself in and you - “

Charles tried hard not to panic and wrecked his brain, trying to remember – and maybe a little glad he didn't. “What... else?” _I haven't tried to grope him?_ How bad could it have been. Bad enough that Erik wouldn't mention it in front of his sister? _Please don't say I offered to blow you._

“You told the bartender that I was your husband.”

“Oh.” That was – not as bad as he feared. Still Charles wouldn't have minded for the earth to open up and swallow him. “I – I'm sorry Erik. I was drunk, I didn't mean anything by it...” _Fuck, fuck,fuck._

Erik shrugged. “No harm done. You make an ado- enthusiastic drunk. Just never think of working for a secret government agency, because you told me pretty much everything about your research.”

“Sorry, I'm – truly, I didn't know, I don't know why - “

“No. It was interesting. The parts I could understand. And you were very - spirited.” Erik shook his head, as if to clear it. “But I didn't come here because of that, but I wanted to tell you something else.”

“Yes?”

“Charles, I understand.”

“Understand what?” Charles' brain went off again, imagining what Erik might want to tell him. That he was attracted to him too? Two steps and Erik would be in front of him. He could imagine kissing him, his warm mouth, sucking at Charles' bottom lip - 

“There sometimes are things that are more important than – everything else really. Things you put above family and love and everything you might want.”

“Yes, but isn't love something that you should be sacrificing things for?” Charles folded his arms in front of his chest.

Erik frowned. “But that's what I'm saying. If you love someone you understand when your love needs to do important things and might have to do something you don't agree with or might be considered – deceiving.”

“That's not what I meant.”

“But you can't expect someone you love to give up everything that's important to them! That's egoistical.”

“As egoistical as to pursue ones own goals without considering ones loved ones.” Was he really just discussing the conditions of love with Erik and – basically saying he himself was egoistic for not being more involved with Raven's life?

But no, wait, Erik made no move to put that against him. Instead he stood there, hands clenching and unclenching, looking helplessly frustrated.

“But if they love you, they will understand how important it is to you.”

“You should at least involve them in the decision making.”

“Yet sometimes you just can't!”

“Erik, this is about you?!”

“What? No it's about - us.”

“You mean to tell me you put your work above Raven because your work is more important to you. Even if Raven seems to understand I hope you don't – neglect her.” It was so odd saying it, yet at least for a moment he felt more like the big brother he should be.

Erik looked at him, his irritation showing clearly, then he raked his fingers through his hair. “Raven was right, you're impossible to talk to.”

Charles sputtered. “Really? I thought we were having a perfectly fine discussion – up to the point where it was your turn to own up.”

Erik narrowed his gaze. “You're one to talk. What about you owning up?” Erik suddenly walked closer.

Charles couldn't help the shudder running down his spine and he had to remind himself. They were talking about Raven – and how both of them had maybe failed them. Well Charles was willing to admit it at least, but Erik was still stubborn and didn't want to admit that his work was more important to him than her. Only he had said that, right? It was suddenly hard to think, when Erik stopped inches from him, and Charles could lean in to kiss him. Just to see the shock and surprise in his eyes. Charles could always claim it had been only to rile Erik.

But Raven would see through him, he was sure.

Raven, right. This was about her. “Well, I actually do. I admit I should have called her more often, made sure we stayed in contact more, - not forget the world around me because of my research.”

Erik studied his face, his expression an odd mix of wistful and tense.

Charles felt Erik's breath caress against his skin. He smelled faintly of the coffee he had drunk earlier. Charles would have loved to suck Erik's lower lip into his mouth, tug at it with his teeth.... Okay, he couldn't deny the arousal he felt right now. Which was stupid, because he should be angry at Erik. But angry and aroused seemed to go hand in hand when it came to Erik.

Erik finally pressed his lips together, and suddenly took a step back again, as if changing his mind. About what Charles wasn't sure. “I need to get back to work.”

Charles was disappointed that their quarrelling... no, discussion, came to an abrupt end. “Okay. Whatever. Go back to your work since that seems to be most important to you. I'll just go for a walk.”

“Charles.”

Charles froze at the door.

“You're right too. I am egoistical.”

Charles didn't know what to say. It wasn't an excuse, it wasn't an admission either. It wasn't as if Erik was admitting anything, just unashamedly stating a fact. “Okay...” Bewildered he left.

Charles went for a walk in the familiar neighbourhood but his mind wasn't on his surroundings but back at the apartment and the talk he'd had with Erik. They had gotten into an argument again but this time it seemed different. They had disagreed but also agreed in some weird way. Had they actually been saying the same thing while talking about something different?

When he walked about the same block for the third time, he admitted he wasn't in the mood for a walk. And it was hardly as distracting as he'd hoped. So he headed for the Natural History Museum. He'd planned to go with Raven, but her time was more limited than he'd hoped, and if he asked her she might insist on Erik coming along.

Futile, when he needed a distraction from Erik.

Charles was still smiling, when he came out of the building after several hours in the afternoon. He was thinking of the butterfly conservatorium and the sheer endless variations of colour that were a butterflies wings. It had been amazing, and he'd actually laughed as one butterfly sat on his nose. There had been a moment when he'd wished to share the experience with Raven (or maybe even Erik) but it passed quickly on the next wings of a butterfly fluttering past. The visit had been relaxing. But he felt hungry now and since Raven would return home soon, he headed back.

When he came into the apartment the door to his room was closed and after a moments hesitation he walked past it into the living-room. He made himself some tea and nibbled at some biscuits to deal with the imminent hunger.

He looked up when he heard a door open, but as he realised it wasn't the entrance door he looked back down again, trying to ignore Erik.

Erik hovered in the door. “This was a long walk.”

“I went to the Natural History Museum. They had an exhibition on butterflies. And hello to you too.”

“Yes, hello. And I read about it. Though I never went.”

Charles imagined a butterfly landing on Erik. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes. It was splendid. It was like walking through a jungle filled with butterflies. They were just fluttering past, some of the huge, sometimes even landing carelessly on people.” He rubbed his nose at the memory. “It's amazing in what colours they come, the brightest hues of blue...” His voice died down as he noticed Erik's gaze and wistful smile. It made his heart skip a beat. “Did you get some writing done.”

“Well, mostly I'm still in my research stage.” Erik inhaled loudly. “Charles, actually, about that - “ The tone of Erik's voice had changed. It was very earnest, and strained.

“You want to tell me about what you're writing about?” It was confusing that Erik would suddenly share what he was working on after making such a fuss about it.

“No, not about that. Not really. That is. There is something I need to tell you.” Erik rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually, I didn't get that much work done because I couldn't stop thinking – about...” Erik huffed and came into the living-room. He started pacing.

“We agreed that there are some things that are more important than what one might want.”

Charles was sure that they had not agreed on anything in their last discussion. But he kept his mouth shut. Apparently there was something important Erik wanted to tell him and he didn't want for him to change his mind. Charles tried to read Erik's expression, but he merely looked closed and grim.

“Where you have to make sacrifices, for the greater good.” Erik nodded to himself. “And keep some things secret. So you simply can't put your trust in just anyone you don't know. You understand?”

Charles swayed between lying and telling the truth. “Frankly, Erik, I don't think I can follow what you're trying to tell me.”

Erik hissed in frustration and raked his fingers through his hair. Abruptly he stopped right in front of Charles and looked down at him. The expression in his grey eyes reminded Charles of a brewing storm. 

Suddenly Erik bent down, and Charles instinctively leant back. Still Erik's face was right in front of his, as he braced his hands on the backrest of the couch.

Charles heart started racing. He could feel Erik's breath against his lips. It would be so easy to put his hands around Erik's neck – or grab his shirt – and pull him closer for a kiss. 

He could play it off as a joke.

But what if Erik were to kiss him back? In that moment, staring at Erik's face, Charles was suddenly sure he would.

“Charles, I – there is something – Raven and I - “

Charles froze at the mention of his sister's name.

“Erik! I have great news!” Raven's voice suddenly came from the hallway

Erik straightened and took a step back from Charles, just in time as Raven came into the living-room like a whirlwind, throwing her bag onto a chair. “Shaw is giving a party for associates of the auction house, well Frost and Shaw are, but it will be held at Shaw's house. And I'm invited! And I can bring someone. I thought I'd take Charles. Hi Charles, you look better.”

“Raven... That's good.” For a moment Erik looked grim, then his expression softened became almost apologetic as he looked at Charles.

For a moment their gazes met. Charles felt guilty. _Fuck it. He started it. Why do I feel guilty. I didn't dream that just now._ But he looked over to his sister, beaming, though Charles couldn't quite make out the reason as to why. She got invited to a party at work. It didn't seem like such a big deal.

“Hi. I - That sounds like fun. But why do you want to take me and not Erik?” Charles tried to concentrate on what Raven had said.

“Oh...” Raven looked at Erik, who gave a slight shake of the head. “Erik is busy.”

Charles frowned and pressed his lips together. _Not too busy to come onto your brother._ He threw Erik a dark look. But he didn't notice. His expression was one of grim determination.

“Raven, we've got to - talk.”

Raven nodded eagerly. “Of course. Charles, would you mind going to get us some take-out?”

Charles wanted to ask a million questions, but he also wanted to put some distance between Erik and himself or he might forget himself and hit him in that smug, handsome face of his. “Sure.” He got up, deliberately not looking at Erik. He got his wallet from his room and put on his jacket, Raven following him.

“Wait, I can pay.”

“No, that’s alright.”He was out of the door so quickly, he forgot to ask Raven what she wanted... her and Erik. But going back inside was out of the question, so he fished his cell phone out of his jacket to call her.

♠

When he returned the door to his room - Erik's and Raven's office, was closed. He could hear raised voices coming from it though.

Purposefully, he marched into the kitchen and put the bags with take-away food away to be heated once the two were done with whatever they had to talk about.

He flopped down onto the couch. His ears strained to catch any sounds or fragments of muffled speech. If he were to move quietly, he could go and try to listen at the door. Charles crushed that thought quickly, turned on the TV and raised the volume, drowning out the the temptation to listen in, though it hardly helped drowning out the tempting thoughts about Erik, that relentlessly coursed through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will reveal Raven's and Erik's POV and what Erik is really thinking of Charles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wants to know what Erik did with her brother. Though he assures her that nothing happened, something indeed did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of Raven's and then Erik's POV.

Raven made sure Charles was on his way, before she closed the door. Then she turned to Erik. “What the hell did you do to my brother?”

Erik, who had finally come out of the living-room as he heard the door close, cringed. “I wasn't – I didn't – it's Charles!”

Raven blinked, wondering what that was supposed to mean. She followed Erik who stalked into the office. She noticed Erik hesitate and look at the bed, before he sat down in front of his laptop and turned it on. 

Suddenly her phone went off. It was Charles. She gave Erik a raised-eyebrow look that he didn't see, and answered the call. “Hey, brother dear, did you forget something? Like tell me what a great sister I am?”

Erik did turn towards her as he heard who was calling though. Suddenly he watched her with avid interest. 

“That too.” Charles sounded amused, yet also strained. “But I also forgot to ask what you wanted to eat. - You and Erik wanted to eat.” 

She raised an eyebrow at the wording. “Erik, Charles is asking what you want.”

The expression of guilt crossing Erik's face for a moment was almost comical. She raised an eyebrow, letting Erik dangle for a moment to see if he would break. What she wouldn't give to know what Erik was thinking – and her brother too. She had her suspicions, but knowing for sure was something else. Finally she said, “I'd like Indian. Do you remember that little place that makes this to die for Biryani?”

“Sure. It will take me a while to get there – I feel like walking. So...?”

“Know what, I'll just hand you to Erik.”

“What? No!” Charles voice turned almost to a squeak through the phone, well heard, since Raven thrust it out to Erik, who looked almost spooked and leant back refusing to take it. But she wasn't letting them off the hook so easily. Especially if this would give her leverage when questioning Erik about what had happened. Both were acting guilty, she wanted to know exactly why.

Erik glared at her, then at the phone, and finally leant closer to say without taking it, “Indian is fine with me too.” He leant back, arms crossed.

Shaking her head, she took the phone back. “Got that? Just take several different dishes, we can share – we can always eat the leftovers later.”

“Okay. See you then.” Charles hung up and Raven put the phone aside.

She waited a moment for Erik to say something, then shrugged, sat down on her office chair and rolled over so she sat beside Erik. “So...”

Erik swivelled his chair so he was staring at the bed again, before reluctantly returning to face her. “He is – charming.” Erik said it the same way he would probably say 'a pain in the ass'.

“Huh – well, I told you he can be, if he wants to.”

“Yes. You told me. And you showed me pictures of him and though I knew. It's not the same.” Erik suddenly slumped forward, forehead resting on the table. “Raven, I nearly went and told him! If you didn't return right then, I would have.”

“What? Damn it Erik, you can't. First you convince me it's better for my brother not to know about our fake marriage, because even if I trust him you don't know him and thus can't. Because the fewer people know the truth the more convincing it will seem. And now you go and tell him without talking about it to me first? He'd have my head now if he knew.”

“I was going to explain and apologise. I wasn't even going to tell him that it was your idea from the start.”

“Well thank you for not throwing me to the wolves for helping you.” She crossed her arms and glared at the back of Erik's head. 

♦

Erik was glad Raven couldn't see his face right now. Because she might guess what he was thinking. That he actually had considered blaming her in case Charles had been disinclined to forgive him. But it was all irrelevant now. Raven had come in with her big news and when she was going to take Charles into Shaw's house, they couldn't risk telling Charles the truth, or he might endanger himself or protest Raven in going or get drunk and – talk. Erik hadn't been prepared for what an adorable talkative flirty drunk Charles could be.

Okay, he hadn't been prepared for Charles – all of him – period.

“Why now?”

Erik slowly looked up at Raven, trying to convey his dilemma in all earnest. “Because... Charles.” How was he going to explain? Raven had shown him photos of Charles and she had told him about her brother, including the information that he was bi. But so what. He was handsome, Erik's type, if Erik even had a type. But neither did that mean that Charles would be interested in Erik nor that Erik the other way round. 

So he hadn't been worried that Charles would pose a problem to the whole charade of him playing loving husband to Raven. He should have known the moment he'd seen Charles, that his plans were destined to crumble.

It definitely had been lust at first sight, and if he was any good at judging people, Charles had felt the same. Then he'd made the mistake of flirting with Charles. Only a little, nothing too obvious, or so he'd hoped. But he hadn't been able to resist. He only wanted to test Charles' reaction to him. It had been harmless - right!

But of course Charles had gotten angry. Because Erik was married to Raven and supposedly, as they had gone out of their way to convince him, out of love. And that anger of his had only added to Charles' charm.

“Because Charles what? I've seen that you found him attractive from the start. But with the way you were arguing – I thought you weren't getting along.”

“I was, we were, I guess. It was easier being annoyed with your brother and concentrating on his faults than admitting that he... has an inquisitive mind...”

“I thought you called it nosy.”

“Enthusiastic about his work, and so excited...and I guess I should have believed you, when you said he is trustworthy.” Erik heaved a sigh. There was one specific thing he hadn't told Charles about what had happened last night, when they both were drunk.

_Charles had his arm draped around Erik's shoulder, a pleasant, warm weight. He was leaning in, as if everything he had to say was a well guarded secret they had to keep between the two of them. And he was constantly licking his lips. It was maddening. And enticing. Erik was drunk himself, and so everything seemed perfectly fine. Whatever he did, it would work out to the best, he was sure. So he leant in to kiss those red, wet lips... Charles looked so ready to be kissed and Erik was sure he leant closer as well – but instead of Charles' lips he suddenly felt Charles' fingers splayed against his mouth._

_“Nonono. Erik, my friend – my dear, dear friend. I can't do this. You see. I can't take my sister's toys away from her and play with them.” Charles said it with such earnestness, it was absolutely adorable and hilarious._

_Erik broke out in heaving fits of laughter._

“You really enjoyed listening to him talk about his research while not understanding a bloody thing?”

“Well I pride myself to have understood a little and maybe if he hadn't been drunk while he was talking about it, he could have make me understand a great deal more. But it was more the way his eyes lit up and he was – glowing.”

“Are you sure you would think the same if you hadn't been drunk yourself?”

“Yes!”

“I can't believe this.” Raven was torn between laughing and cringing. “I now feel like I should have come along to prevent you two getting drunk. Damn, next time I'll definitely have to come along.”

Erik actually wasn't happy about the idea. 

“Did Charles ever steal toys from you when you were kids?”

Raven looked startled. “What? What has that anything to do with? And no, I can't remember... I don't think so. I mean there is the story about him stealing my pacifier when I was a baby. But apparently my nurse gave him a good talking too.”

“Must have left quite an impression.” Erik muttered, trying hard not to think about Charles' mouth, sucking on – thing. Then he raised an eyebrow. “You had a nurse?”

Raven shrugged. “My mother didn't want to deal with diapers and all that stuff.”

Erik shook his head, but quickly his attention was caught by thoughts of Charles' again. He felt almost guilty about lying to Charles now. Had he known him before, if only he'd met him about the same time as Raven, maybe... maybe he could have gotten fake married to Charles instead.

Worried, Raven observed Erik’s expression turning decidedly dreamy, with his lips parting. “Gosh, please tell me you can remember and please tell me that nothing happened between the two. If Charles remembers doing something with you while thinking we are married for real... He'll hate himself. And once we tell him our marriage is a sham he'll hate us both.”

“Of course I remember, I wasn't that out of control as your brother.” Only Erik had been, because it had been so easy to forget all restraints with Charles. But he couldn't tell Raven that, because then she would guess that Erik had tried to kiss Charles. And she'd be mad at him. Righteously so.

But he also couldn't tell her how Charles' hand had dropped to his thigh, and Charles had been patting it absently and called him his friend, repeatedly. Though maybe he could tell her about their taxi ride back to the apartment. About, when Charles had pulled him into the car and he'd fallen on top of him that he'd been very reluctant to get up. How Charles had laughed and put his arms around him and Erik had buried his nose at Charles' neck and brushed his lips against the soft skin, before placing a soft kiss there, for a brief moment tasting Charles' skin...  
No, not that part. But he could tell how Charles had grabbed the front of his shirt and said: 'My friend, I will tell you a secret. But Erik must never know!So, promise you won't tell this to yourself. - You're my type!'

“So what happened between Charles and you?”

Erik pulled on all his experience in conducting interviews to keep a straight face. “Nothing.” The lie burned on his tongue. 

Raven looked sceptical.

“Nothing happened, really. We just talked a lot of nonsense. But we didn't kiss or – did anything else of that sort.” Meaning, they didn't have sex. There. That wasn't a lie.

Raven looked still doubtful.

Erik contemplated telling her, that he'd been this close to kissing Charles today on the couch though. Something must have shown on Erik's face, because Raven sounded still suspicious. “Okay, so you didn't kiss or – make out but something did happen!”

“Nothing.” Erik said unconvincingly. Okay, he had to throw her some bone, to stop her from digging. “We only had our arms draped around each other's shoulder. And he dragged me to the toilet with him because he feared he might fall and declared me his husband along the way but I already told Charles that this happened, so he won't get weirded out by it, if he remembers.”

“Oh damn.” Raven was drumming her fingers on the table, lost in thought for a moment. “Okay, I think... I think you should tell him.”

“No.”

“But. You said you meant to anyway and from what you tell me, this could only get worse the longer this goes on between you two.”

Erik took a shaky breath. Oh, it was tempting, but - “No. There is nothing going on.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Yet. But I'm sure the next time I have my back turned, the two of you will make out and I don't want my brother to be under some delusion that he's seducing my husband and ruining my marriage.”

“That won't happen! Charles would never do something like that.”

“Look who's turned into an expert on my brother so quickly.”

“Yes. And that's why we can't risk it now. What if Charles where to accidentally say something at Shaw's party. He's rather talkative when he gets drunk after all!” Erik gritted his teeth. He knew how inquisitive Shaw could be without appearing so. “The less he knows the better. It might also endanger him if he knows too much. This way he can always claim innocence.”

Raven seemed to weigh Erik's words. Surely, the last she wanted was to get Charles in danger. “Okay. So I guess for now we won't tell Charles the truth. But once this is over – or before Charles leaves for Oxford, I think we should tell him. Or he will suspect something once we file for divorce and I don't want having to explain it all then on my own.”

Slowly, Erik nodded. “Okay.” Now that he had Raven convinced he only needed to convince himself not to do anything inappropriate with his supposedly brother in law. But he could do that, with the prospect of telling Charles the truth in the end. 

Once the exposé on Shaw was done, he could hunt down Charles in Oxford maybe. They would laugh about this then, and maybe...

Raven snapped her fingers in front of him, and he came back to the here and now. He took a deep breath. “Sorry, just thinking.” It clearly was better not to tell Charles, because otherwise he might not be able to keep his focus on his mission to uncover Shaw's dark dealings.

And that was the important thing after all!

“Okay. About Saturday night. I'm sure Shaw has kept some of the paintings to himself. Those that are missing but too well known to be thrown on the market even with a fake history of purchase. I suspect that he might throw such parties even to show interested guest some of the paintings and then sell them underhand. I have pictures and descriptions of some of those paintings here on my laptop. I want you to go through them and memorise them. When you see them at Shaw's place, maybe you can try and get a picture. Try t to take a selfie with your brother and it as background, so it looks less conspicuous.”

“Okay. But what about the files on the faked deeds of ownership? I'm positive he doesn't keep those at the auction house. Should I try and look for them?”

“No. It would be too dangerous for you to try and sneak into Shaw's office and look through his things. I don't expect him to have stuff like that lying about, but rather he will have everything locked in a safe. But if we can find at least one of the paintings in Shaw's house, we have something from where to go. And your brother will be safely in Oxford when the article gets published. So even if Shaw tries to get some revenge, before the authorities get him for dealing with Nazi looted art, Charles will be well out of it. The less he knows the better.”

Raven sighed. “As much as I love Charles' visiting, I really wish he had waited until all this was over. I mean I could have told him about us getting married so you could stay in the U.S. And it would have sounded like an adventure. Now I fear it will all come down to quite a mess.”

Erik opened a file on his laptops that had the descriptions of the missing paintings as well as a few old photographs. Everything he had been able to scratch together. This was what he'd come here to uncover, this was the reason he had teamed up with Raven. To make right what had been done wrong. Ever since his mother had told him about Nazis stealing what belonged to his family and other Jewish families as a little boy, the idea had haunted him. Now he had found a way to make things right, and he would not fail. He would see Shaw and the likes of him, who still profited from the others suffering, brought to justice.

He couldn't show remorse because he had developed feelings for someone and might end up hurting that person on the way.

It was a leisure he couldn't allow himself. He couldn't allow anything to distract or deter him.

He had no time to fall in love.


End file.
